No Marry
by Akai Momo
Summary: Kibum Kim tidak ingin menikah, begitu doktrinnya. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika ia bersiteru dengan Siwon Choi karena masalah ponselnya yang terinjak hingga rusak parah, termasuk ketika Siwon meminta izin kepada Kim bersaudara untuk mempersuntingnya. (Main-cast!Sibum with other. Yaoi. Rnr, please?)
1. Bab 1

**No Marry**

.

 **Based on my original novel**

.

 **Akai Momo (c) 2015**

.

 **Screenplays! Main focus** : **Sibum** **with others**

.

 **Yaoi/ Alternative Universe/ Typos**

.

 **No Like, don't read!**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Summary!** :

Kibum Kim tidak akan menikah, begitu doktrinya. Hal yang membuat kedua kakaknya jengkel dan membuat rencana kencan buta untuk Kibum bersama teman-teman si bungsu Kim. Akan tetapi, kencan buta itu gagal total dan yang ada justru membuat hidupnya kacau sesaat.

Namun, semua berubah ketika Kibum Kim bersiteru dengan Siwon Choi perihal ponselnya yang menjadi rusak akibat ulah pria tersebut. Semakin runyam kehidupan normal si bungsu Kim, begitu mengetahui bahwa kakak-kakaknya berusaha membuat Kibum dan Siwon untuk mengenal lebih jauh satu sama lain, persis seperti pasangan yang hendak membuat hubungan serius. Dan Kibum terpaksa menerima saran saudaranya, tetapi Kibum sangat terkejut jika apa yang ia lakukan pada Siwon justru membuat pria Choi tersebut berani meminta izin pada Kim bersaudara untuk mempersuntingnya.

Lalu, apakah Kibum akan menerima lamaran Siwon? Atau akan tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tidak akan menikah seumur hidupnya? []

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **#01:** **Bab Satu**

* * *

Kibum Kim, 32 tahun usianya tahun ini, si bungsu dari Kim bersaudara. Pria matang yang merupakan seorang novelis romansa detektif tersebut masihlah berstatus bujangan. Ya. Bujangan diantara saudaranya yang lain, bahkan salah satu diantara mereka telah memiliki seorang buah hati dari pernikahannya.

Kenyataan tersebut cukuplah menggelitik benak sang kakak-kakak, hingga berkali-kali bertanya kepada yang bersangkutan akan alasan mengapa diusia yang lebih dari tigapuluh tahunan belumlah menikah; atau paling tidak memiliki seorang kekasih, mengingat sedari masa sekolah menengah atas, Kibum tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan jatuh cinta. Dan Kibum hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan berinti sama tersebut dengan ekspresi tidak bersahabat, lalu pergi dari jangkauan sang saudara, untuk kemudian pulang keesokan paginya dengan tubuh yang sedikit bau alkohol dan rokok.

Maka dari itu, untuk meminimalisir dan mencegah terjadinya kemungkinan buruk akan kebiasaan baru Kibum, kakak-kakak tercintanya mulai mengurangi intensitas pertanyaan tentang pasangan hidup dan pernikahan. Kibum pun merespon kepedulian sang saudara dengan mengurangi jumlah kunjungan ke bar-bar langganan. Tapi tidak untuk kebiasaan merokoknya, karena memang itu tidak lebih sering dari kegiatan berminum-minum.

Lain sang kakak-kakak Kim bersaudara, lain pula dengan teman-teman satu profesi, teman-teman sekolah, ataupun teman-teman satu universitasnya. Mereka hanya bertanya sekali dua kali, lantas setelah itu mengatur rencana untuk membuat kencan buta, Kibum tidak ambil bagian dalam rencana itu melainkan hanya untuk menjadi _fokus utama_ di dalamnya. Rencana tersebut khusus mencari teman pendekatan untuk Kibum, bukan untuk orang-orang lainnya yang ambil bagian di posisi strategis meskipun sama-sama masih berstatus _single_. Karena ya, selain mereka mempunyai sisi _menjadi-pahlawan-untuk-kawan-seperjuangan_ , mereka juga secara sembunyi-sembunyi dimintai tolong oleh Kim bersaudara.

"Jika kalian berhasil paling tidak membuat Kibum tertarik dengan salah satu tamu kencan buta kalian," kata sang kakak pertama. "Atau juga membawa tamu kencan butanya untuk diperkenalkan kepada kami walau hanya mengaku sebagai _teman biasa_ ," lanjutnya lagi. "kalian semua akan mendapat komisi cantik dariku dan Jaejoong." Begitu akhirnya Heechul berujar. Ia tersenyum miring dengan tangan kanannya yang cantik menjulur ke depan.

"Setuju." Sahut Joongwon, teman sekampus Kibum dulu, dengan mata berbinar-binar dan tangan yang menyambut uluran Heechul. Di sampingnya, Ryeowook, teman Kibum di masa sekolah menengah atas dulu, menandatangani sebuah kertas yang disodorkan Jaejoong. "Mohon bantuannya." Ucap mereka kompak.

Dan ya, ditambah dengan komisi cantik yang dijanjikan mereka, hingga mau tidak mau, semua teman yang telah dikenal baik oleh Kim bersaudara akhirnya membuat kesepakatan rahasia di belakang si bungsu Kim. Dengan tanda tangan asli dan stampel formalitas keluarga Kim.

Awal ketika kencan buta tersebut diadakan, Kibum menolak mentah-mentah. Namun setelah dengan berkali-kali bujuk rayu dari kakak-kakaknya, termasuk kakak-kakak ipar tampan yang telah sah menjadi suami mereka, akhirnya terpaksa Kibum menyetujui. Namun gagal karena Kibum mabuk dalam pertengahan acara, yang mungkin disebabkan dengan stress singkat akibat masalah _deadline_ naskahnya.

Di acara kencan buta yang kedua, Kibum mulai mau diajak bekerja sama walau harus melancarkan satu dua rayuan, hingga berakhir gagal karena Kibum mendadak ditelepon sang editor perihal pekerjaan.

Dan di acara kencan buta selanjutnya, meskipun Kibum pulang tepat pada waktu kencan buta berakhir, ketika Heechul bertanya-tanya akan acara tersebut, Kibum menampakkan raut wajah tidak tertarik dan membalas dengan nada cuek bahwa acara kencan butanya membosankan seperti yang pria novelis itu duga.

Jawaban yang membuat Jaejoong mendengus, berpikir bahwa sebaiknya jumlah komisi cantik yang akan Kim bersaudara berikan kepada komplotan satu misinya dikurangi sedikit-sedikit, jika hasil kencan butanya justru membuat Kibum semakin _badmood_.

Jawaban yang membuat Heechul mencebik dan mengancam Kibum bahwa ia akan memperkenalkan kolega bisnis suaminya jika dalam seminggu saja sang adik tidak memperkenalkan mereka kepada seseorang yang hanya ia anggap _teman biasa_. Kibum membalas ancaman sang kakak pertama dengan bantingan kasar pintu kamarnya dan teriakan frustasi, berkata bahwa sang kakak-kakak bebas melakukan apapun untuk mencarikannya pasangan hidup walau hasilnya tak akan berguna.

"Seharusnya kamu tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalahku ini!" teriak Kibum selanjutnya, dari kamar disertai suara gedebuk benda yang dibanting ke daun pintu kamarnya. "Dan seharusnya aku sadar jika acara kencan- _sialan_ -buta itu semua ide berasal dari kalian! Aku terlambat menyadarinya, sampai-sampai harus mengorbankan waktuku yang berharga hanya untuk acara membosankan dan idiot macam itu, kalian paham?!"

"Hei, aku hanya ingin membantumu!" balas Heechul dari bawah tangga. "Kita semua peduli pada masalahmu tentang belumnya kamu menikah diusia sematang ini! Harus berapa lama lagi kami menunggu?! Sampai kami berkeriput dan telah mendapatkan cucu begitu, Kibum Kim?!"

"Tapi desakan kalian justru tidak membantu sama sekali!" frustasi Kibum. Di kamarnya, ia menghentak-hentakan kaki dan menggaruk-garuk kasar helain hitam jelaganya yang cantik, rambut khas Kim bersaudara. "kalian membuatku stress! Kalian membuatku tidak nafsu makan lagi dan hanya ingin alkohol-alkohol memabukkan! Kalian berkata ingin aku tidak terlalu bergantung pada minuman itu, tapi kalianlah yang membuat aku lari kepadanya jika didesak masalah ini terus menerus! Aku muak, kakak, aku mohon jangan berbuat lebih jauh lagi soal masalah ini!"

Heechul Kim ternganga, balasan yang diutarakan Kibum membuatnya terdiam. Terlebih lagi samar-samar ia mendengar suara tangisan dan berubahnya nada suara Kibum menjadi agak parau, selain itu kata permohonan yang jarang sekali Kibum ucapkan kepada orang lain, jika memang keadaan tidak memihak si bungsu Kim.

Di sampingnya, Jaejoong Kim juga ikut terdiam. Tapi dengan tangan kanannya yang mengusap-usap punggung kembaran cantik tak identiknya, yang kini melemaskan otot-otot tubuh karena merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Kibum. Jaejoong merasa kasihan dengan Heechul yang baru kali ini perlakuannya membuat Kibum tertekan hingga ditimpa stress singkat, dan dengan Kibum yang kelelahan fisik-batin karena desakan-desakan mereka. Hingga akhirnya, Heechul kembali menegapkan tubuh, lalu naik keatas dengan langkah tak gentar, membiarkan Jaejoong mengikutinya agak jauh.

Di lantai dua, tepatnya di pintu kamar paling ujung, pintu kamar berwarna cokelat madu berukiran sederhana, tempat di mana Kibum meringkuk membelakangi Heechul dan Jaejoong, dengan kondisi kamar yang tidak serapi sebelumnya dan tubuh pria novelis itu gemetar menahan isak tangis.

Selagi Jaejoong melangkah ke kamar mandi, Heechul menghampiri si bungsu, menariknya untuk bangun dan duduk menyender pada dadanya.

Si sulung Kim merasa bahwa kondisi tubuh Kibum jauh dari kata baik-baik saja: matanya membengkak dan agak memerah, pipinya mengurus, dan berat tubuhnya ringan seperti kapas. Jejak air mata masih mengalir di kedua pipi agak tirus Kibum dan membuat Heechul respek untuk mengusapnya. Awalnya, kedua bola mata cantik yang telah hilang binar-binarnya tersebut menatap kosong ke titik imajiner, namun ketika tangan-tangan dingin namun lembut milik sang kakak menyentuh pipi dan mengapus bulir-bulir air matanya, Kibum mulai meracau dengan suara parau akibat ia berteriak-teriak, "Aku mohon, aku tidak mau kamu membahas masalah itu. Aku lelah, dan aku ingin kamu memahamiku sedikit lebih sabar lagi untuk masalah ini, kakak."

"Ya." Heechul memilih untuk mengalah saat ini. "Sekarang, buka pakaian kamu dan lekas mandi. Air hangat sudah Jaejoong siapkan."

"Kamu saja yang membukakannya, kak. Aku merasa lemas."

Bibir plum Heechul mencebil, lalu mengecup gemas pipi tirus kanan Kibum. "Oh, kamu ini manja sekali kalau sudah seperti ini." Katanya. "pokoknya, sehabis mandi nanti, kamu harus makan dan tidur. Matamu merah dan itu terlihat menyeramkan untukmu, tidak pantas untuk Kim bersaudara yang harus selalu terlihat _good-looking_."

"Maafkan aku. Lain kali aku akan menjaga pola tidur walau di jadwal _deadline_ sekalipun." Kibum tertawa lirih, "Aku ingin dua roti _Ham-Sandwich_ , semangkuk salad sayur dan segelas susu rendah lemak, kak."

"Kamu akan mendapatkannya di meja nakas setelah kamu membersihkan tubuhmu, Kibum-ah. Di tambah vitamin penambah nafsu makan, tentu saja." Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk, matanya memindai tubuh Kibum yang hanya dilindungi selembar kain penutup selangkangan saja.

Maka dari itu, Kibum dibantu kedua kakaknya ke kamar mandi, meletakkan hati-hati di dalam _bathtub_ yang telah terisi air hangat beraroma buah-buah tropis dan busa-busa sabun. Keran air yang terdapat di bibir _bathtub_ putih gading masih mengaliri air hangatnya, membuat tubuh ringkih si bungsu Kim rileks sedikit begitu kulitnya bersentuhan dengan air.

Setelah itu, Heechul dan Jaejoong keluar dari kamar, dengan Heechul membereskan kamar Kibum untuk kembali rapi seperti semula dan Jaejoong yang berlari ke dapur demi memasak menu yang diinginkan si bungsu.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Kibum menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding _bathtub_ , kepalanya meneleng ke kanan, mengadah untuk melihat pemandangan langit malam berbintang dan berbulan sabit, memandang pemandangan tersebut dengan kilat-kilat mata lelah. Hanya keheningan semu yang melingkupi dirinya, hanya suara kucuran air keran _bathtub_ , suara detik jam dinding di atas pintu kamar mandi, suara _fuss_ mesin penghisap debu dan gerutuan Heechul akan ulahnya yang menghambur-hamburkan bulu bantal-perabotan kecil-banyak gumpalan kertas yang diremas bekas naskah.

Hingga tak lama kemudian, Kibum menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangan, berkata dengan nada suara mengiba disertai isakan tangis lain, berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin menikah dan tidak akan menikah seumur hidupnya. Meracau berkali-kali sampai akhirnya nyaris jatuh tertidur di dalam genangan air jika tak terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamar mandi.

* * *

Sepasang kaki beralaskan _light_ _brown furboot_ menapak trotoar jalan yang terhiaskan guguran daun pohon-pohon pinggir jalan. Angin musim gugur sesekali datang menyapa ramah orang-orang dengan ceria, menelusup diantara celah-celah yang tersedia, lalu berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan lainnya. Sesekali sepasang kaki tersebut tanpa sengaja menginjak guguran daun yang rapuh, membuat remahan-remahan kecil yang sebagian menetap di sol _furboot_ -nya.

Tapi Kibum acuh tidak acuh, memilih untuk memandang ke depan dan kemudian berbelok masuk ke dalam cafe sederhana tempat di mana ia ditunggu oleh sang editor. Hari ini adalah batas waktu penyerahan dua bab terakhir naskah novel terbarunya, dan karena kesehatannya masih dalam pengawasan sang saudara, Kibum pun meminta editornya untuk bertemu di cafe beberapa meter dekatnya dari rumah, sang editor pun memaklumi.

Lonceng yang tergantung di atas pintu cafe berbunyi nyaring, mengundang tatapan beberapa pengunjung dan termasuk pelayan cafe. Kibum mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, dan sepasang kelereng dengan binar-binar khasnya melihat seorang pria berperawakan manis melambaikan tangan padanya. Maka, tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama untuk berdiri di depan pintu cafe seperti orang idiot, Kibum melaju ke pria berperawakan manis tersebut, dan disambut dengan pelukan hangatnya.

"Kabarmu?"

"Sedikit lebih baik dari seminggu yang lalu kita bertemu, Jiyong-ah."

Pria berperawakan mungil dan berwajah manis itu tersenyum, mata sipitnya semakin menyipit dan bagi Kibum ia seperti memiliki dua pasang alis di wajahnya. Kenampakan yang biasa Kibum lihat jika orang itu melakukan hal demikian, akan tetapi Kibum masih saja berusaha untuk menahan tawa.

"Kabar kencan butamu?"

"Jangan tanya. Itu mimpi buruk yang dibuat khusus oleh kakak-kakakku."

"Oh, aku tidak akan kaget kalau begitu," pria manis dengan _turtle neck_ hitamnya mengedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh, tangannya mengambil buku menu yang telah duduk manis di salah satu sisi meja. "aku sudah menduganya bahkan ketika sedari awal kamu mengikutinya, Kibum-ah." Lanjut editor muda tersebut.

Sebelah alis Kibum terangkat. "Bagaimana kamu bisa mengambil kesimpulan itu?"

"Kamu berkata bahwa sehari setelah terakhir kali kakak keduamu bertanya perihal pasangan hidup, kamu diundang teman sekampus untuk datang ke acara kencan buta. Awalnya aku menduga jika itu hanya sebuah kebetulan," Jiyong memanggil salah satu pelayan pria dengan lambaian tangan. "Tapi begitu aku menyadari hubungan antara kakak-kakakmu dan teman-temanmu, bukan tidak mungkin jika mereka bersekongkol di belakangmu. Ini mungkin asumsi yang terdengar kurang menguatkan, tapi mendengar kau berkata seperti itu tadi, ternyata asumsiku benar."

"Ya." Kibum mengangguk dengan raut wajah malas. "Bahkan mereka membuat perjanjian resmi diatas kertas berstempel keluarga. Bisa kamu bayangkan, bagaimana marahku begitu kakak keduaku memperlihatkan kertas tersebut? Aku bahkan langsung mengambil kasar kertas itu dan membakarnya diatas perapian ruang tamu yang menyala." Jari telunjuk pria berhelai hitam legam sepundak itu menunjuk sebuah menu makanan dan minuman. " _Honey-mint_ _Pancake_ dan _Hot Ginger-milk_ masing-masing satu."

Lalu melempar pandangan ke Jiyong. Wajah pria itu tampak merengut seolah memikirkan sesuatu yang membebaninya. "Cepatlah, pelayan pria ini harus melayani pengunjung lainnya." Jiyong mendecak. "Aku tidak tahu, dompetku tipis. Kamu tahu jika aku akan mendapatkan gaji bulan ini minggu depan dan aku baru saja dirampok pangeran kecil kita kemarin malam, membelikannya hadiah ulang tahun. Bisa kau bayangkan, dia menginginkan sebuah kostum _iron man_ yang harganya sama dengan motor matik antikku?"

Kibum mengangguk kali dengan bola mata bergulir keatas. Membayangkan jika kostum karakter pahlawan super buatan perusahaan _marvel_ tersebut membalut tubuh keponakan tampan Jiyong. Terlihat sama tampannya dengan _Robert Downey_ , meskipun Kibum masih saja jatuh cinta dengan aktor serba bisa tersebut selain _Jhonny Depp_. "Aku bisa membayangkan bahwa keponakanmu akan sama tampannya dengan aktor favoritku." Jawaban yang membuat Jiyong mencebik. "sudahlah, pesan saja apa yang kamu mau, aku akan membayarnya."

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kibum?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, jika aku mau menghabiskan uang tambahan dari kakak pertamaku untuk makan banyak, saat aku berkata padanya aku akan menemuimu di cafe." Kibum mendesah. Jiyong menganga, matanya berbinar lucu. Lalu berteriak kecil dan bertepuk tangan. "Kamu memang tampak kurus semenjak masalah kencan buta dan pendamping hidupmu, dan ayo kita makan besar hari ini!"

"Sepertinya kamu benar."

"Aku memang benar. Terima kasih."

"Bahkan kakak keduaku sampai-sampai membelikanku vitamin penambah nafsu makan, dan suaminya yang terus menerus menyuruhku untuk makan daging."

"Yang benar..?"

Jiyong mengiyakan sambil tertawa puas. Berkata bahwa Kibum memang harus kembali membuat tubuhnya berisi karena kondisi tubuh Kibum yang sebelumnya memang tampak tidak seperti Kibum Kim yang biasanya, dengan sepasang mata yang memerah, pipi yang agak tirus, kantung mata yang menggantung di kelopak bawahnya, dan cara berjalannya yang seolah hidup segan mati tidak mau. Belum lagi dengan berat tubuh si bungsu Kim yang turut drastis, akibat stress singkat, lari mendekat kepada alkohol-rokok, dan tidak menjaga pola makan. _Seperti zombie_ , begitu kata salah satu staf perusahaan penerbit tempat Kibum menyetorkan karya-karyanya. Dan staf yang lainnya mengangguk-mendeham-mengiyakan.

Jiyong Kwon, editor sekaligus teman sekampus Kibum dulu bukannya tidak menyadari jika perubahan novelis kesayangan perusahaan diakibatkan adanya tekanan dalam masalah keluarga, terutama tentang keterkaitan antara usia dan pendamping hidup. Karena tanpa Jiyong memintapun, sebelum Kibum berlari ke minum-minuman berakohol atau batang-batang rokok, pria cantik berkulit salju itu akan mendatangi apartemennya, memeluknya meminta tumpuan untuk mampu melanjutkan hidupnya yang mulai dipenuhi tekanan-tekanan batin, bercerita dengan wajah tak bersemangat dan tidur sebentar untuk setelahnya pergi ke bar langganan.

Jiyong bukannya tidak mencegah Kibum, melainkan karena sifat kekeraskepalaannya anak itu ketika ia sedang dilanda emosi dan putus asa. Jadi, ketika itu terjadi, yang Jiyong lakukan terus-menerus pada kondisi seperti itu adalah pertama, menelpon salah satu kakak Kibum untuk memberitahukan jika Kibum pergi ke bar dan kedua, ikut menemaninya demi tidak terjadi masalah yang dilakukan Kibum tanpa sadar.

Bukan sekali dua kali Jiyong Kwon merautkan ekspresi bingung dan heran mendengar penuturan Kibum Kim bahwa pria itu tidak ingin dan tidak akan menikah. Pria muda tersebut ingin sekali alasan dibalik ucapan Kibum yang menjadi permasalahan di keluarga Kim, namun saat ia ingin menanyakannya, ketika melihat gurat lelah dan tertekan novelis muda tersebut begitu mereka membicarakan masalah pernikahan, ia mengurungkan niat.

Tidak ingin menambah beban dan membuat Kibum tidak memiliki tempat pelarian alternatif selain bar-alkohol-rokok. Berusaha menahan diri, karena tahu, cepat atau lambat, dengan ia minta atau sukarela Kibum memberitahunya, Jiyong akan mengetahui alasan tersembunyi yang mendoktrin Kibum habis-habisan.

"Haruskah aku memberikan Elliot hadiah ulang tahun juga?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba ketika pesanan mereka datang.

Jiyong yang saat itu sedang membaca lembar demi lembar dua bab terakhir untuk novel yang Kibum ajukan seketika menoleh ke asal suara, menatap lawan pandang dengan alis menukik. "Dan kenapa kamu harus melakukannya?"

"Yah, kamu juga tahu jika hubunganku dengan Elliot bahkan lebih terlihat persis seperti paman dan keponakan idaman dibandingmu," ejek Kibum, karena memang kenyataannya demikian. Elliot Kwon-Howell, keponakan Jiyong Kwon ada putra tunggal Boa Kwon hasil pernikahan dengan pria dari benua sebrang memang tampak lebih akrab kepada Kibum daripada sang paman sendiri. "Kakakmu sendiri mengakuinya begitu. Maka, sebagai _seseorang-yang-bahkan-lebih-dekat-dengan-Elliot-daripada-pamannya_ , aku juga seharusnya memberikan hadiah ulang tahun pada anak tampan itu."

"Kamu menyebalkan. Sepertinya aku harus meminimalisir kedatanganmu di rumah, Kibum-ah." Decak Jiyong sambil menyimpan naskah ke dalam amplop coklat besar. Lalu dimasukkannya amplop tersebut ke tas koper plastik yang berisi naskah-baskah novelis lain, yang Jiyong dapatkan setelah datang ke rumah mereka sebelum janji bertemu dengan Kibum. "tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Anak itu akan menerorku, bertanya-tanya kenapa paman Kibum Kim kesayangannya tidak pernah datang ke rumah, lalu menangis dan membuat seisi rumah kewalahan. Dasar setan kecil."

"Dia tidak akan berhenti berulah sebelum mendapatkan yang diinginkannya. Oh, pria kecil kesayanganku." Kekeh Kibum. "Dan kamu mengatainya setan kecil?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Cukup kamu kirimkan kue _Mont-Blanc_ dan puding coklat buatan kakakmu saja."

"Oh, itu khusus dari kakak-kakakku. Bukan dariku. Aku akan mencarinya, menemukannya dan mengirimkannya lewat jasa pengiriman hari ini juga. Dan akan kupastikan dia akan sangat menyukai hadiahku."

"Lakukan apa yang kamu mau. Aku menyerah melarangmu karena kau keras kepala sekali, sama seperti kakak pertamamu itu." Jiyong menyerah. Memilih untuk menikmati hidangan yang tersaji di depannya.

Sementara Kibum, sambil menikmati secangkir jahe susu hangat dan melihat pemandangan lalu lalang dari jendela di damping kirinya, berpikir bahwa sehabis ini ia akan pulang untuk mengambil mobil dan membelah kota demi mencari hadiah ulang tahun sang pria kecil kesayangan. _Mungkin sambil mampir ke toko buku untuk membeli novel_ SherlockHolmes _dan_ Agatha Christie _demi tambahan koleksi juga tidak masalah_ , gumamnya dalam hati. _Atau mungkin aku akan mencoba membaca novel detektif lokal yang dikarang orang-orang selain aku?_ Lanjutnya.

Keputusan itu semakin membuatnya yakin tatkala sebuah pesan singkat dari salah satu kakak iparnya berkata bahwa malam ini mereka semua akan makan malam di restoran keluarga dekat perusahaan suami kakak pertamanya tersebut. Maka, Kibum membalas setuju sekaligus mengatakan jika ia ingin kakak-kakaknya membuat tiga kue _Mont Blanc_ dan tiga puding coklat untuk Elliot, kembali menikmati pesanannya dengan celoteh-celoteh umum Jiyong.

* * *

"Dan, tidak ada yang salah dengan naskahmu. Semua baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana dengan _ending_ -nya? Kau tahu, ketika aku menulisnya, otakku masih tidak baik-baik saja, migrain terus datang dan itu cukup menganggu."

"Oh, kupikir tidak," Jiyong mengibaskan tangannya, mengindikasikan semua baik-baik saja. "Meskipun _ending_ -nya cukup menggantung, tapi kalau kita melihat di sisi yang berbeda, akhir cerita yang kamu buat sungguh bagus. Kalau orang-orang yang membeli novelmu kali ini membacanya sampai habis, aku yakin mereka ingin kamu membuat serinya. Tapi tentu saja ada yang tidak."

Kibum tertawa dibalik telapak tangan. "Kamu benar. Aku juga merasa _ending_ kali ini seperti _cukup-sudah-sampai-disini_ dan _ayo-kita-buat-seri-selanjutnya_. Seperti novelnya _Diana_ _Wynne Jones_ dan _JK Rowling_." Aku pria tersebut. "terdengar tidak buruk, benar?"

"Tapi kamu juga bisa membuatnya berseri seperti karya novel detektif _Sir Arthur Conan_ dan _Lady Agatha Christie_. Novel detektif berseri dengan kasus-kasus yang berbeda di setiap babnya."

"Akan kupertimbangkan. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, aku ingin mengambil masa liburku setelah menerbitkan buku baru." Kibum membereskan pakaian dan menyiapkan beberapa lembar uang. "Tapi mungkin untuk kali ini, aku meminta tambahan waktu liburku menjadi dua bulan setengah. Bagaimana..?"

Ujung alis Jiyong menukik lagi. Raut wajahnya berkata bahwa ia sedikit tidak menyetujui tawaran Kibum, namun begitu ia mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa hari ke belakang, pria manis itu merasa bahwa novelis kesayangannya pantas untuk mendapatkan waktu bersantai lebih lama. Maka, ia mengangguk dan berdiri dari duduknya, mengikuti arah jalan Kibum yang menghampiri kasir.

"Tentu saja," katanya. Kibum melirik ke belakang sambil menunggu uang kembalian. "kupikir bos tidak akan keberatan jika aku berkata bahwa kamu butuh libur panjang untuk memulihkan kesehatan dan masalah keluarga, benar?"

Kelereng pria Kim bungsu menyipit, membentuk bulan sabit dengan seringai kecilnya. Memandang geli sahabatnya. "Kamu benar. Aku memang butuh waktu untuk itu."

Dan kemudian, ketika Jiyong sedang menelpon teman seprofesi untuk menjemputnya di halte jalan utama perumahan tempat cafe tersebut berdiri, Kibum dengan mata memandang jauh ke langit kelabu di waktu siang berandai-andai hal apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika liburan esok hari.

Banyak hal yang terpikirkan untuk itu, seperti akan mengunjungi gym karena merasa tubuhnya lemah tak berdaya persis seperti wanita, atau rutin untuk berjogging dan berenang setiap seminggu dua kali bersama kakak-kakaknya, atau membantu asisten rumah tangga untuk membereskankan rumah besar keluarga Kim, atau membaca ulang novel-novel koleksi dan novel terbaru yang ia beli nanti, atau mengantar-menjemput keponakan tampannya yang sangat doyan makan tetapi tidak pernah kegemukan, atau banyak hal lainnya.

Banyak hal lainnya, selain melakukan kencan buta dari situs pencarian jodoh yang tersedia di negara tempatnya tinggal. Selain karena ia tidak ingin repot-repot melakukan hal itu, tidak ingin melakukan hal idiot yang sama yang akan membuatnya semakin stress karena tekanan masalah usia tigapuluhan-pasangan hidup-menikah, Kibum Kim juga tetap pada pendoktrinan dirinya yang tidak ingin menikah, tidak akan menikah, baik untuk jangka waktu dekat ataupun jangka waktu panjang.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

.

 **Rnr!please**


	2. Bab 2

**No Marry**

.

 **Based on my original novel**

.

 **Akai Momo (c) 2015**

.

 **Screenplays! Main focus** : **Sibum** **with others**

.

 **Yaoi/ Alternative Universe/ Typos**

.

 **No Like, don't read!**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Summary!** :

Kibum Kim tidak akan menikah, begitu doktrinya. Hal yang membuat kedua kakaknya jengkel dan membuat rencana kencan buta untuk Kibum bersama teman-teman si bungsu Kim. Akan tetapi, kencan buta itu gagal total dan yang ada justru membuat hidupnya kacau sesaat.

Namun, semua berubah ketika Kibum Kim bersiteru dengan Siwon Choi perihal ponselnya yang menjadi rusak akibat ulah pria tersebut. Semakin runyam kehidupan normal si bungsu Kim, begitu mengetahui bahwa kakak-kakaknya berusaha membuat Kibum dan Siwon untuk mengenal lebih jauh satu sama lain, persis seperti pasangan yang hendak membuat hubungan serius. Dan Kibum terpaksa menerima saran saudaranya, tetapi Kibum sangat terkejut jika apa yang ia lakukan pada Siwon justru membuat pria Choi tersebut berani meminta izin pada Kim bersaudara untuk mempersuntingnya. []

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **#02:** **Bab Dua**

* * *

Mobil _Volkswagen_ _Cross Blue-coupe_ membelah jalanan kota di sore hari. Menyalip-nyalip kendaraan lain, berbelok-belok di setiap persimpangan untuk menuju sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang jalurnya telah hapal di luar kepala, akhirnya masuk ke dalam lahan parkir di _basement_ begitu sebuah karcis parkir telah Kibum miliki. Memilih untuk memarkirkan mobilnya tidak terlalu masuk ke dalam dan berada di tempat yang cukup terang, agar ia mudah mencarinya dan tidak terlalu sulit -lama- untuk keluar dari sana begitu selepas berbelanja.

Terdengar suara kunci pengaman mobil, lalu ketukan sepatu _furboot_ Kibum yang menggema-gema di langit lahan parkir _basement_.

Pria matang bermarga Kim itu mengeluarkan ponsel pintar dan sebuah _headphone_ mungil dari dalam totebag biru tua, memasangnya dan menikmati alunan lagu yang terdapat dalam _playlist_. Kibum mengumam-gumam mengikuti lantunan melodi, atau sekali-kali menganggukkan kepalanya naik turun. Matanya menyusuri peta digital pusat perbelanjaan tempatnya berada, mencari lokasi toko pakaian anak-anak sekaligus mainannya. Tak lama Kibum berbisik, "Lantai dua, di sebrang _lift_ dan bersebelahan dengan _barbershop_. Nomor 137-A dan B."

Maka, disusurilah eskalator pusat perbelanjaan tersebut, sebab lift untuk saat itu tidak bisa digunakan karena ada tamu istimewa yang datang berkunjung. Kibum Kim tidak peduli dan tidak ingin peduli, memilih memanfaatkan fasilitas lain yang ada dan segera ke tempat tujuan, begitu suara _ting-tong_ penanda masuknya pesan mengingatkan ia memiliki janji lain. Desas-desus mengatakan jika pemilik pusat perbelanjaan datang untuk sidang dadakan, dan Kibum hanya bisa mendesah, berbisik bahwa betapa semua orang sangat suka ikut campur membicarakan kegiatan orang lain, Kibum benci hal itu. Mengingatkannya dengan sang kakak-kakak.

Perjalanannya lumayan memakan waktu, hingga sampailah Kibum di toko pakaian sekaligus mainan anak-anak. Seorang pegawai wanita menghampirinya, bertanya apakah ada yang diinginkan Kibum dan pria itu menjawab ia ingin sepasang pakaian untuk anak lelaki berusia enam tahun dengan tema _iron man_. Diajaklah Kibum ke salah satu sudut ruangan, untuk bertemu dengan pegawai lain yang mengurus masalah pakaian anak-anak, seorang lelaki bergigi kelinci dan bermata rubah yang berkilauan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

"Aku menginginkan sepasang pakaian lengkap dengan topi untuk anak lelaki berumur enam tahun, dengan tema _iron man_. Apakah toko ini punya?"

Lelaki bergigi kelinci dan bermata rubah berkilauan itu mengangguk. "Anda beruntung, kami masih memiliki satu setel pakaian itu lengkap dengan topinya, bahkan jam tangannya. Tunggu sebentar di kursi itu dan saya akan kembali." Katanya setelah membungkuk. Kibum mengikuti saran pegawai toko dan begitu menatap ke arah yang sama, pegawai itu telah pergi ke ruang belakang.

Dua menit berjalan, dan sambil Kibum membuka foto-foto di ponselnya, ia mendengar panggilan yang dituju untuknya. Pegawai itu telah kembali, dengan sepasang pakaian terdiri dari kemeja berwarna merah bergambar topeng _iron man_ , celana denim hitam legam, sebuah topi berwarna merah bertuliskan _iron man (c) Marvel_ , dan sebuah jam tangan hitam.

Kibum beranjak, menghampirinya dan menilai-nilai barang yang kemungkian ia berikan untuk hadiah si pria kecilnya, keponakan tercinta Jiyong. Di semua barang itu, masing-masing terdapat sebuah label _original merchandise_ buatan pabrik aksesoris _fans_ naungan _marvel_.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagus. Aku suka. Jahitannya rapi, bahan kemeja dan celana denimnya juga lumayan. Topi dan jam tangannya juga." Nilai Kibum. "tapi, apakah akan muat untuk anak lelaki bertubuh ini?"

Pegawai lelaki manis itu melihat foto seorang anak lelaki tampan yang berdiri sambil memeluk seekor anak anjing ras _German Sherped_. Lelaki dengan tubuh tegap berisi tersebut memiliki rambut hitam ikal pendek, dengan kulit putih seperti ras _kaukasoid_ umumnya, lengkap dengan bola mata biru laut dan bintik-bintik di sekitar wajahnya. Lelaki bermata rubah itu tersenyum kecil, "Dia tampan. Dan akan semakin tampan saat memakai pakaian ini, tuan."

"Aku setuju." Angguk Kibum. Ternyata memang Elliot tidak hanya berhasil menghipnotis dirinya, tapi juga orang lain bahkan hanya melihat kenampakannya melalui foto. "Jadi, apakah satu setel pakaian ini muat?" pegawai itu mengangguk, sekaligus memberikan saran jika pakaian ini akan membuat Elliot mempesona jika dipermanis dengan _coat_ merah marun, mengingat saat ini adalah musim gugur awal. Kibum mengiyakan, dan memutuskan untuk membeli _coat_ merah marun yang ditawarkan sang pegawai.

"Anda bisa memilih untuk membayar disini atau di kasir utama." Kata pegawai itu kemudian.

"Jika aku membayar di kasir sana, apa mereka bersedia untuk membungkus ini menjadi sebuah hadiah ulang tahun?"

Pegawai itu tersenyum sumringah. "Jadi, anak itu berulang tahun yang keenam?" Kibum berdeham membalas senyuman. "Wah, anda adalah paman yang penyayang! Dan ngomong-ngomong, saya bisa membantu membungkuskannya, tapi anda bisa membayar ke kasir jika anda mau, sebab di sini hanya menerima bayaran uang bukan kartu kredit."

"Baiklah, tolong kamu bungkuskan."

"Ya, tuan. Mohon menunggu sebentar."

Sekejap, pegawai itu telah mengumpulkan alat-alat kantor, dua pita polos berwarna biru langit dan hijau lumut, sebuah plastik polkadot dan sebuah kertas kado polos berwarna merah di atas meja kasir.

Pertama-tama, Kibum melihat jika pegawai itu menuliskan ucapan selamat ulang tahun di sebuah kartu ucapan dengan tinta berkilau dan berwarna-warni.

Kedua, pegawai itu menggunting label harga pada barang yang ia beli, kemudian memasukkan barang-barang itu ke dalam plastik polkadot dengan rapi.

Ketiga, barang-barang yang telah terlapisi plastik pembungkus tersebut di letakkan seimbang di kertas kado merah, dan setelahnya pegawai itu lipat-lipat dengan cepat seolah terlatih melakukannya. Lipatan-lipatan rapi itu kemudian membentuk sebuah gembungan seperti bantal sofa.

Keempat, pegawai tersebut memasangkan sebuah pita yang sebelumnya telah ia bentuk menjadi bunga mawar dan pita, lalu direkatkan dengan plastik perekat di tengah-tengahnya. Hingga akhirnya, dengan sentuhan sebuah kartu ucapan yang menggantung cantik oleh peniti kecil berwarna emas, bingkisan hadiah ulang tahun untuk keponakan Jiyong tampak sempurna.

"Bagaimana, tuan?"

"Sempurna. Kamu hebat dalam melakukannya."

"Ini biasa saja, dan saya pikir anda juga bisa melakukan lebih dari ini."

"Kamu bercanda? Dengarkan, dulu aku memang pernah melakukannya untuk ulang tahun keponakanku, tapi apa yang dia katakan begitu melihat hasil jerih payahku?"

"Apa, tuan?"

"Dia bilang, _'Paman, hadiah darimu jelek sekali, untung saja di dalamnya ada barang bagus, jadi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya dan memaafkanmu. Meskipun aku mengharapkan kupon makanan gratis dari paman.'_ Seperti itu dengan aksen cadelnya." Jujur Kibum disusul tawa geli sang pegawai. "Dan mulai saat itu, ketika ia berulang tahun, aku cukup mengajaknya ke restoran yang ia inginkan."

"Ah, begitu akhirnya." Angguk sang pegawai. Hingga pada akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu, apa keponakan yang anda maksud itu adalah yang di foto?" Kibum menggeleng. Jawaban singkat yang membuat pegawai itu sedikit menganga. "Itu keponakan sahabatku, tapi aku juga menganggapnya sebagai keponakan dan dia menganggapku sebagai pamannya." Kibum meraih tas karton bergambar topeng _iron man_ yang di dalamnya terdapat hadiah untuk Elliot. "Terima kasih untuk bantuannya, aku akan membayar di kasir."

Akan tetapi, baru tiga langkah Kibum beranjak menuju kasir, pegawai itu memanggilnya dengan meragu-ragu. Kibum melirik, memberi ekspresi ada apa? Untuk pria bermata rubah tersebut. Begitu keping matanya menyadari bahwa pegawai itu menggenggam sebuah ponsel pintar dan melihat ekspresi ragu-kagum-bingung di wajahnya, Kibum mulai menebak akan apa yang hendak diutarakan pria tersebut.

"Bolehkah saya meminta satu kali foto bersama anda?" awalnya. "maksud saya, saya penggemar novel romansa detektif anda, jadi—"

"—Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kamu mengenali wajahku sebagai novelis dari buku favoritmu. Darimana?" Kibum mengampirinya, memposisikan tubuh di samping kanan pegawai itu.

Sumringah pria bermata rubah tersebut, lantas memasang aplikasi kamera di ponsel hitam legamnya yang dihias silikon telinga kelinci merah muda. "Saya mencari foto anda di internet setelah membaca biografi singkat di halaman belakang novel pertama anda." Katanya. "Dan sejujurnya, saya menyukai novel anda bahkan sejak saya baru selesai membaca di bab pertamanya. Kata-kata anda sederhana dan tepat sasaran, tapi juga terdengar menarik karena diselipkan majas-majas. Saat membaca novel anda, bahkan saya merasa seperti membaca novel terjemahan yang biasa memakai kosakata halus, dan sesekali lupa kalau saya membaca novel detektif." Lanjutnya setelah selesai meminta sekali foto bersama Kibum. Kibum mendengar komentar penggemarnya seksama, karena penilaian penggemar bisa menjadi acuan untuk membuat karya baru yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. "Dan maafkan saya, tapi, untuk bagian romansa di setiap novel anda, terasa kaku dan kurang dinamis. Terlihat seperti dipaksakan, kurang imajinasi dan kurang alur, begitu menurut saya." Aku pegawai tersebut dengan senyum sungkan.

Kibum membisu. Keping matanya menatap lurus keping rubah sang pegawai. Tak lama, bibir apel ranumnya terbuka sedikit dan membalas, "Itu karena seumur hidupku sampai sekarang, aku belum pernah merasakan cinta selayaknya pasangan pria wanita."

"A-apa?" kaget pegawai itu. matanya bahkan membola. "bahkan kepada pasangan anda sekalipun? Maksudku, mengingat tanggal lahir anda di biografi singkat itu, usia anda saat ini pastilah sudah menikah dan memiliki anak."

Lagi-lagi ada orang yang bertanya permasalahan itu. Kibum kesal, membuat tekanan darahnya meninggi dan ia nyaris saja memasangkan ekspresi kurang bersahabatnya jika seandainya ia lupa bahwa yang bertanya demikian adalah orang baru. Namun, karena yang bertanya orang baru dalam hidupnya itulah yang membuat Kibum jengkel, sebab ia tidak menyukai jika mereka bertanya lebih jauh tentang dirinya, terutama masalah itu, bahkan mereka berdua sendiri tidak saling bertemu sapa sebelumnya.

Di sisi lain, pegawai tersebut menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan novelis idolanya. Dan saat ia menyadari kesalahannya, belum sempat pegawai itu membungkuk meminta maaf, Kibum lebih dulu menyela dengan suara berbisik.

"Aku belum. Dan mungkin aku tidak akan pernah."

Balasan yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Itu benar. Aku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, memiliki keluarga kecil sendiri yang bahagia. Dan sepertinya tidak akan mungkin aku miliki."

Pegawai itu merautkan wajah aneh, campuran antara bingung-iba-dan entahlah, Kibum tidak ingin menilainya lebih jauh. Karena ekspresi itu justru membuat Kibum semakin kesal padanya. Maka, sebelum emosinya lepas kendali, ia membungkuk dan berkata terima kasih untuk yang kedua kalinya menuju meja kasir utama, namun untuk yang kedua kalinya, saat ia baru saja membuang dua langkah, pegawai tersebut memblokade jalannya, tersenyum ramah dan berbisik singkat. "Tolong katakan pada wanita berambut pendek yang menjaga kasir itu," tunjuknya dengan dagu. "bahwa anda mendapatkan potongan harga tiga puluh persen dari saya."

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bisikan itu cukup membenahi _mood_ Kibum, terutama ketika ia mengetahui jika ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang banyak demi hadiah Elliot. "Dan kenapa kamu berani menuruhku berkata begitu padanya? Kamu tidak takut dipecat?"

Pegawai itu menggeleng pelan, menyunggingkan senyum misterius. "Saya tidak takut dan tidak akan pernah takut soal pemecatan. Dan saya yakin, dia pun akan mengiyakan pesan saya khusus untuk anda, begitu saya mengatakan yang sebenarnya lewat pesan singkat barusan." Katanya. "jadi, anda harus mengantri di kasir yang dijaga pria itu. Tapi anda tidak boleh berkata macam-macam soal potongan harga ini pada orang lain. Dan silahkan tebak kenapa saya berani melakukan hal demikian, wahai novelis detektif kesukaan saya."

Kibum Kim terdiam. Otaknya membuat spekulasi-spekulasi dasar begitu sang pegawai selesai melanjutkan ucapannya. Dan tak lama, pria bungsu Kim itu terkekeh dan memeluk ramah tubuh mungil sang pegawai bermata rubah, saling tertawa sejenak, untuk kemudian membalas bisikan pria itu bahwa ia tidak akan berkata macam-macam perihal potongan harga yang didapatkannya langsung dari pemilik toko itu sendiri. Dan juga berkata bahwa masing-masing saling menjaga rahasia pribadi, dan mereka berpikir itu adalah keputusan terbaik dan adil.

"Kita sama-sama mengatakan sesuatu—sebuah rahasia yang mengejutkan." Kata pegawai yang juga pemilik toko tersebut, sebelum Kibum benar-benar pergi menuju toko buku di lantai atas. Dan Kibum tidak menampik hal itu, meskipun pria bermata rubah itu tidak mengatakan apapun melainkan melalui tebak-tebakannya.

* * *

"Aku sudah mendapatkan hadiah untuknya, tapi kemungkinan kantor jasa pengiriman sudah tutup sejam yang lalu, jadi mungkin aku akan mengantarnya sendiri besok."

Di sebrang sana, dibalik suara teriakan nyaring Elliot yang mengumamkan kata-kata seperti sedang berlatih drama ksatria dan putri, dibalik suara sahut-sahutan penuh pujian seorang pria dewasa dengan aksen bahasa korea yang aneh (Kibum berpikir bahwa itu suara Roger Howell, suami kakak perempuan Jiyong), dan tepuk tangan beberapa orang di sekitarnya, Jiyong membalas dengan suara yang agak diteriakkan, berkata ia menyetujuinya dan jangan melupakan dengan kue juga puding sarannya.

"Aku tahu. Dan mungkin aku akan datang di waktu jam makan siang. Aku rindu masakan kakakmu yang cantik itu."

Kali ini Elliot bernyanyi dengan suara buta nada. Disusul dengan suara indah sang ibu dan siul-siulan sang ayah, lalu tepuk tangan meriah dari orang-orang yang Kibum kira para asisten rumah tangga. Saat itu, Jiyong ikut menyanyikan lagu barang lima lirik, dan setelahnya membalas bahwa sebaiknya sehabis jam makan malam karena Elliot merengek ingin ke kebun binatang dan taman bermain. Kibum mendesah, antara mengiyakan saran Jiyong atau sebaiknya main ke rumah sang editor lusa nanti.

"Jam berapa kalian pergi?"

 _/"Tergantung jam berapa pangeran kita bangun dari tidurnya, Kibum-ah."/_ pria manis itu terkekeh di sana. _/"sudahlah, itu terserah kamu saja, mau datang setelah jam makan malam atau besok lusa."/_

"Ah," Kibum menapakkan kakinya di tangga eskalator naik, sebentar lagi akan sampai di tempat kunjungan terakhir. "coba kita lihat jadwalku saja, Jiyong-ah. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang pria kecilku lakukan? Ramai."

Lagi, Jiyong tidak langsung membalas pertanyaan Kibum, melainkan beberapa menit kemudian, karena pria itu diajak paksa oleh keponakan aktif dan ingin tahunya untuk memainkan nada _twinkle-twinkle little star_ dengan biola milik Boa. Dan bersamaan, suara Elliot hadir diiringi denting-denting piano yang dimainkan Roger. Kibum tersenyum kecil, dan terkekeh, dan dia tidak peduli seandainya tawa kecilnya cukup menarik pandangan orang-orang. Kibum pun ikut menyanyikan lagu yang terkenal bagi anak-anak seluruh dunia tersebut, dan Elliot yang mengetahui jika ponsel Jiyong sedang terhubung dengannya, lelaki kecil itu langsung menjerit kesenangan. Lantas meraihnya dan bercakap-cakap dengan suara gembira, Kibum bahkan bisa membayangkan betapa merahnya wajah Elliot karena bersemangat untuk berbicara dengannya.

Mereka saling melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, Kibum yang bertanya tentang keseharian Elliot di sekolah, dan Elliot yang bertanya apakah Changmin sudah masuk _playgroup_. Lalu, Kibum bertanya berapa lama Elliot mendapat libur sekolah, dan Elliot yang bertanya apakah Changmin masih dengan hobi makannya yang luar biasa. Kemudian Kibum bertanya lagi apa yang sedang Elliot, Boa, Roger, Jiyong, dan beberapa asisten rumah tangga lakukan di sana, dan Elliot yang bertanya apakah Changmin merindukannya.

Di titik ini, Kibum mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaan Elliot, pria kecil itu sama sekali tidak menanyakan keadaannya melainkan tentang Changmin, keponakan kandung Kibum anak tunggal Jaejoong. Tapi Kibum berpikir positif dan mungkin itu hal biasa yang ditanyakan oleh seorang kawan kepada kawan lainnya.

Lalu, Kibum bertanya apakah ia masih ingin menerima hadiah ulang tahun darinya, dan Elliot menjawab ya juga bertanya apakah Changmin ada di sana, sebab ia ingin sekali mendengar suara cadel Changmin yang lucu, ia merindukannya. Anak itu bahkan menjerit-jerit gemas dan berkata bahwa hanya dengan membayangkannya saja ia ingin sekali mengajarinya berbicara dengan benar. Kibum tertawa dan menjawab bahwa Changmin mungkin saja akan melemparinya boneka paha ayam tepat di wajah tampan Elliot. Tapi Elliot tidak takut, dan ia akan membawa boneka itu pulang ke kanada seandainya Changmin memang melemparinya. Karena, meskipun hanya barang kecil dan berjumlah satu, paling tidak lelaki blasteran itu ingin sekali mempunyai benda yang mengingatkannya dengan Changmin.

Dan kali ini, Elliot berkata dengan sendu jika ia merindukan Changmin, sangat.

"Kamu benar-benar merindukannya?" Kibum sampai di lantai tiga, dan baru saja kakinya berjalan beberapa langkah, seseorang dengan kasar menubruknya dari belakang. Kibum terkejut, nyaris terjerembab dan merelakan ponselnya jatuh menghantam lantai, tak sengaja tertendang sepatu segerombolan orang yang memakai setelan formal, hingga jaraknya dengan Kibum menjadi jauh, membuat sambungan telepon pada Jiyong terputus. "Sial!" umpatnya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa ponselnya aman, Kibum melangkah menghampirinya sambil merautkan wajah kesal. Namun, tak lama kemudian ia berteriak kasar tatkala salah seorang dari gerombolan tersebut menginjak ponselnya hingga berbunyi _krak_ nyaring.

Seseorang yang menginjak ponselnya menatap ke bawah, kearah salah satu kakinya yang ia rasa menginjak dan merusak sebuah barang pecah. Belumlah sempat ia merangkai spekulasi-spekulasi tentang sebuah ponsel yang telah terinjak kakinya hingga menimbulkan retakan besar di layarnya, seseorang telah menyepak kakinya yang masih diam diatas ponsel itu, keseimbangannya oleng sesaat dan begitu ia akan bertanya kasar pada pelaku, ia lebih dulu dimaki-maki oleh pemilik ponsel malang tersebut.

"Dasar bodoh, selain kamu tidak punya mata, apakah kamu harus membuat ponsel ini hancur berkeping-keping dulu baru kamu angkat kaki darinya?!" itu Kibum, dengan nada lantang dan jari telunjuk yang mengarah kasar pada pria tinggi yang menginjak ponselnya.

Tangan lentik Kibum mengambil ponselnya, lalu berusaha menyalakan benda itu, mengabaikan kerusakan pada layar sentuhnya karena ia pikir itu akan ia ganti hari ini juga. Tapi apa yang ia harapkan jauh dari kenyataan. Ponselnya memang menyala, tapi kemudian mati dan tidak bisa dinyalakan lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Benar-benar rusak dan tidak bisa digunakan. Kibum merutuk dalam hati, memaki-maki pria tinggi yang kini berada di hadapannya dengan kepala terjulur melihat kondisi ponselnya, tidak peduli bahkan pada bisik-bisik sebagian pengunjung yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka.

"Selamat, tuan." Kibum mendadak mengadah, menatap tajam dan penuh emosi pada pria yang bahkan sampai detik ini belum meminta maaf padanya. "Selamat karena kamu berhasil membuat ponselku mati total, tidak bisa digunakan lagi!" telunjuknya kali ini menghantam-hantam dada bidang pria itu.

"Lain kali perhatikan saat kamu berjalan di tempat umum, dan ajarkan pada mereka semua," keping matanya melirik ke semua orang yang berpakaian sama dengan pria di hadapannya. "untuk lebih sopan pada orang-orang sekitar. Aku tidak peduli bahkan jika mereka staf-ajudan presiden pun, semua orang harus punya sopan santun pada orang lain! Dan kau," matanya kembali menatap tajam pada pria yang kini hanya memasangkan wajah idiot. Kontras dengan kenampakannya yang terlihat tampan, berpendidikan, dan dewasa. "apakah aku harus mencarikan donor mata untukmu, tuan? Bahkan kamu sudah memakai kacamata dan masih tidak bisa melihat jelas dengan kacamatamu? Perlukah aku belikan sebuah kacamata kuda? Kuyakin itu cocok dipasang di wajahmu!"

Pria itu mulai merasa bahwa perkataan Kibum tidaklah pantas untuk ditunjukan pada orang sepertinya. Maka, ia menjawab pertanyaan retoris Kibum sambil mengenggam erat telapak tangan pria itu yang masih menusuk-nusuk dadanya. "Nona, saya rasa anda mulai keluar dari jalur pembicaraan. Anda berkata tentang sopan santun, sementara anda sendiri tidak bisa mencontohkan dengan baik sesuai ucapan anda." Katanya dengan senyuman. "perlukah saya mengajari anda tata krama dan sopan santun sebelum anda menceramahi yang lainnya?"

"Sialan!" Kibum malu diserang balik seperti itu. Maka, yang ia lakukan adalah menghempaskan tangannya yang digenggam pria tersebut dan langsung menampar bibirnya.

Hal yang membuat beberapa orang di sana memekik terkejut. Termasuk pria itu yang melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Hal yang harus kamu lakukan sebelum mengajariku tata krama adalah meminta maaf padaku atas apa yang kamu lakukan dan yang kamu ucapkan!" pria tampan dengan kacamata abu-abu di wajahnya melirik sinis Kibum sambil mengucap kasar bekas tamparan pria itu pada bibirnya. "Karena aku ini pria, idiot, sama sepertimu! Permisi dan terima kasih atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Kibum beranjak pergi, bahunya sengaja ia tubrukan pada bahu pria tinggi itu dan tak acuh dengan ragam pandangan orang sekitar.

Kibum kesal. Kibum jengkel. Kibum ingin sekali merobek mulut pria itu dan ia tahu itu tak akan mungkin, selain ia tidak membawa pisau lipat ataupun _cutter_ , ia juga masih ingin hidup bebas dibalik jeruji besi.

Dan yang ia lakukan adalah, tetap pergi ke toko buku, lalu membeli ponsel baru dan memilih tidak ikut makan malam seperti yang direncanakan kakak-kakaknya. Tidur lebih awal tidak diperkenankan untuk mereka yang masih dalam emosi tinggi, dan Kibum memutuskan untuk mampir makan malam sendiri di restoran _fast food_ untuk kemudian melarikan mobilnya ke rumah dan tidur lebih awal.

Namun ketika ia hendak masuk ke dalam toko buku, kepalanya menoleh sesaat ke arah di mana gerombolan itu masih di tempatnya, menatap sinis pada pria berkacamata yang baru saja menjadi sasaran kemarahannya akibat kesalahan pria itu, memberikan simbol jari tengah dan berbisik _damn,_ _fuck you!_ padanya. Lalu menjelajahi toko buku dengan aura kesal yang kental menguar di udara. Tidak menyadari bahwa pria itu membalasnya dengan kekehan merendahkan dan mata yang berkilat-kilat penuh ambisi.

* * *

Elliot melongo. Matanya berkedip-kedip, lalu berkaca-kaca, dan semua orang disana yang melihat itu mulai waspada dengan teriakan kencang sang tuan muda. Benar, tak lama si Howell kecil menubruk sang ibu dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Ponsel Jiyong nyaris menghantam keras dinding ruang keluarga tempat mereka berkumpul, jika seandainya Roger tidak cekatan menangkapnya dengan kemampuan bak pemain _baseball_ yang handal. Jiyong terhindar dari serangan jantung mendadak saat berpikir ponsel _iphone_ seri terbarunya hancur mengenaskan.

Boa merautkan wajah bingung ketika Elliot masih menangis histeris, wanita cantik itu hanya bisa memeluk sayang dan mengusap punggung anak tunggalnya, berbisik bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, meskipun ia tidak tahu apanya yang akan baik-baik saja.

" _Uncle_ Kibum mematikan ponselnya." Adu Elliot pada sang ibu.

Jiyong mengernyitkan dahi, lalu melihat ke layar ponselnya yang menampilkan informasi bahwa sambungannya dengan Kibum terputus. Sedikit mengabaikan tangisan sang keponakan tersayang, Jiyong mencoba menghubungi Kibum kembali, namun hanya jawaban bahwa sambungannya tidak dapat menerima panggilan sama sekali. Roger yang melihat roman muka sebal Jiyong bertanya ada apa dengan bahasa korea dan aksen yang lucu. Jiyong membalasnya dengan bahu mengedik tidak tahu, hanya memberikan ponselnya yang terus menerus tidak bisa menghubungi Kibum.

"Kibum tidak mengangkat panggilanku." Katanya. "Hanya dijawab oleh _customer service_ yang menyarankan untuk memakai pesan suara."

"Bagaimana jika kamu mengiriminya pesan singkat?" saran Roger.

Jiyong mengangguk, mengetik beberapa kata yang mendeskripsikan kondisi Elliot sekarang. Tapi pesan itu tidak terkirim padanya, dan saat ia mengetahui bahwa sisa saldonya masih ada beberapa puluh ribu, Jiyong mau tidak mau heran sekali. begitu juga dengan Roger yang percaya bahwa Kibum tidak akan mengabaikan anaknya yang selalu manja pada pria Kim itu ketika mereka bertemu.

"Jangan berpikir buruk dulu," Roger menenangkan Jiyong yang mulai gelisah. "siapa tahu ia tidak sengaja mematikan teleponnya karena ada hal penting." Lanjut Roger. "Atau ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja berbuat sesuatu pada ponselnya sampai-sampai mematikan sambunganmu dan tidak bisa dihubungi ulang, benar?"

"Ya, mungkin saja seperti itu." Jiyong berusaha optimis.

"Sayang," Boa memanggil Roger dengan nada dikecilkan. Roger dan Jiyong bersama-sama menoleh ke arah Boa berada, melihat bahwa kini Elliot selesai dengan tangisnya sedang meringkuk lucu pada sang ibu, menatap sayu dan mengantuk pada jendela ruang keluarga yang memperlihatkan suasana langit sore menuju malam musim gugur. "bawa anak ini ke kamar dan temani dia. Kukira dia mengantuk karena kelelahan. Aku dan Jiyong harus bersiap untuk memasak makan malam." Kekeh wanita itu mengusap lembut tengkuk sang anak. "baiklah. Tentu saja Elliot kita kelelahan sehabis menangis sehisteris itu, benar?" Roger mengangkat pelan Elliot pada tubuhnya, lalu melangkah keluar dari ruang keluarga untuk menuju ke kamar sang anak di lantai dua.

Setelahnya, Boa, Jiyong dan beberapa asisten rumah tangga saling meninggalkan ruang keluarga, sisanya membereskan kekacauan kecil yang dilakukan mereka bersama-sama demi menyenangkan hati sang pangeran kecil.

* * *

"Tuan Choi, anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Baik-baik saja."

"Apakah kami harus menangkap pria kurang ajar tadi?"

"Untuk?"

"Yah, anda tahu? Semacam penggertakkan dan memberitahunya kepada siapa ia berkata kurang ajar seperti itu?" kata salah seorang pria gempal, yang merupakan pengurus pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Matanya melirik kasar pintu masuk toko buku, seolah-olah jika pria yang ia maksud ada di sana. "Anda bisa menuntutnya dengan pasal pencemaran nama baik dan mengancam kenyamanan warga sipil."

"Tidak perlu." Balas tuan Choi. Senyum tipis terpahat pada wajahnya. "Saya tidak punya waktu, apalagi untuk mengurus hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu." setelahnya, ia beranjak untuk menuju ruang kepengurusan. "Sebaiknya kita percepat waktu, saya ada janji dengan teman lama. Dan kali ini untuk seterusnya, perhatikan jalan dan sekeliling kalian semua."

Gerombolan itu menjauh. Sementara sebagian dari mereka kembali berdiskusi singkat tentang kejadian memalukan baru saja, atau membahas kritik-saran yang dikemukakan oleh pemilik pusat perbelanjaan tempat mereka bekerja sama, tuan Choi sibuk memikirkan wajah pria yang baru saja mencacimakinya, ia merasa pernah melihat di suatu tempat.

Tetapi ia tidak menemukan jawaban di mana suatu tempat itu, maka yang ia lakukan hanyalah berlagak tidak peduli alih-alih mengakui jika tuan Choi sempat tertarik padanya, pada pria Kim itu.

Dering ponsel mengambil alih lamunan tuan Choi. Pria berkacamata itu merogoh kantung celana, menerima sebuah panggilan dari teman lama yang ia maksud. Di sebrang sana, belum sempat pria itu menyapa, terdengar suara rendah bernada ancaman, berkata jika ia harus datang ke acara pertemuan antar kawan lama sekaligus berencana ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padanya.

Tuan Choi mendengus, lantas membalas bahwa ia akan datang di tempat janjian kurang dari satu jam, juga berkata bahwa ia tidak sabar untuk diperkenalkan oleh orang yang dimaksud lawan bicaranya, sekaligus memberi jaminan bahwa ia tidak akan kabur.

"Aku janji. Kamu boleh merampas lembar uang di dompetku—semuanya yang tersedia di sana, jika aku kabur, bagaimana? Ya, ya, kamu boleh mengambil kartu kreditnya sekaligus." Katanya.

Dengan kalimat penutup itu, pria yang bekerja sebagai CEO muda di salah satu perusahaan energi bumi-batu alam, dan beberapa pusat perbelanjaan di negara tempatnya tinggal kini, memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Menyuruh gerombolan di belakangnya untuk berjalan dan menyelesaikan secepat mungkin sebelum satu jam yang ia janjikan pada orang itu. dan siapalah mereka ingin menolak kehendak tuan Choi Siwon? Hanya pekerja yang kebetulan beruntung bisa mendapatkan kolega dan atasan yang sedemikian hebatnya di usia muda.

Seorang pengusaha sukses muda yang belumlah memiliki seorang pendamping hidup alih-alih teman dekat yang disebut kekasih, sebab ia masih fokus untuk memperlebar sayap di dunia bisnis yang ia geluti. Tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak menerima ajakan kencan buta teman-temannya yang lain, apalagi jika ia dijodohkan oleh putri kolega bisnisnya. Jangankan demikian, jika memang ia dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya, ia mungkin akan menerima begitu memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkian lain—terutama apakah calon pendamping hidupnya bersedia jika diduakan dengan seorang pria, karena ia adalah pribadi dengan orientasi seksual yang berbeda dari mayoritas orang-orang.

Dan mereka yang di luar tidak tahu itu.

* * *

Di ponselnya yang baru, Kibum lagi-lagi berdebat dengan kakak-kakaknya. Ia berkata dengan keras kepala dan emosi yang kembali naik, bahwa ia tidak ikut makan malam di luar bersama yang lain, ia memilih makan sendiri di restoran _fast food_ untuk setelahnya tidur lebih awal.

Semula, ketika ia menelpon kakaknya dengan nomor ponsel baru, setelah melihat nomor ponsel Heechul yang ia catat di buku cacatan kecil pada laci nakas, hal pertama yang didapat ialah mengapa kakak pertamanya itu tidak bisa menghubungi Kibum di satu jam sebelumnya. Dan Kibum menjawab dengan amarah yang tertahan bahwa ponselnya rusak mati total oleh pria tinggi berkacamata yang bahkan tidak mengucapkan maaf atas kesalahannya.

Hal kedua adalah Jaejoong bertanya tempatnya berada saat ini, dan setelah Kibum menjawab bahwa ia berada di kamarnya, Changmin berteriak nyaring dan berkata dengan aksen cadel bahwa Kibum tidak sayang lagi padanya. Kemudian terdengar isak tangis dan suara Yunho yang menenangkan buah hatinya. Dan dibalik suara bising pengunjung restoran juga tangisan Changmin, Hangeng bertanya akan alasan mengapa Kibum tidak ingin ikut serta, dan anak itu menjawab bahwa emosinya cukup terganggu karena masalah ponselnya, _mood_ -nya memburuk dan ia tidak ingin mengacaukan acara makan malam keluarga Kim karena amarahnya yang akan meledak mendadak.

Jawaban yang membuat Kibum bersiteru dengan Heechul.

"Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun. Sekarang, datang kemari."

"Kamu tidak bisa begitu!" Seru Kibum. "Aku berhak tidak melakukan apapun yang sedang tidak ingin aku lakukan!" lanjutnya. "dan _masalah ini_ juga termasuk di dalamnya!"

"Tapi kamu sudah berjanji pada kami semua," Heechul tidak menyerah, belum. "Dan seorang pria tidak boleh membiasakan diri untuk ingkar janji. Bahkan pria _submissive_ pun."

"Kenapa kamu membawa kata _itu_? Aku memang pria, tanpa kata _submissive_ ataupun _dominant_!" Kibum membanting punggung pada ranjangnya. "Aku lelah. Dan kamu dengar bagaimana nada suaraku saat ini? marah, ya, aku masih dalam kondisi marah, Heechul. Dan orang yang sedang marah tidak boleh diganggu macam-macam!"

Tetapi Heechul tidak lantas membalas Kibum. Jeda sesaat di sana, dan Kibum menunggu balasan sang kakak pertama sambil melepas coat merah _brunette_ -nya, menyampirkannya di pinggir ranjang. Dan ketika Kibum hendak meminta izin untuk menutup sambungan karena ingin tidur lebih awal, Heechul berkata dengan nada sendu. Membuat Kibum membisu, ia terenyuh, dan ucapan Heechul berhasil membuatnya kembali keluar rumah dengan tergopoh-gopoh, mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa untuk menuju restoran keluarga langganan Kim bersaudara.

"Kamu tahu kenapa Changmin menangis dan berkata bahwa kamu tidak sayang padanya? Itu karena kamu tidak datang di acara kumpul keluarga yang bahkan diusulkan oleh keponakanmu sendiri.

"Dia peduli padamu, yang tadi pagi di matanya kamu terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat, dia berkata pada jaejoong bahwa malam ini ia ingin kita semua makan bersama-sama di luar supaya kamu kembali bersemangat, dan karena kita semua pikir sudah lama tidak melakukannya, mengapa tidak?

"Dan sekarang kamu berhasil membuatnya seperti itu, dia kecewa, tentu saja. dia bahkan menyiapkan kejutan untukmu supaya kamu bersemangat lagi seperti biasanya. Kibum, bisakah kamu redakan emosi itu secepat kamu datang ke tempat ini sekarang? Changmin menunggumu dengan air mata dan lendir ingus yang mengotori wajah manisnya."

* * *

 **Bersambung**

.

 **Rnr!please**

.

 **Terima kasih yang spesial untuk**! Readers, reviewers, favers dan followers.


	3. Bab 3

**No Marry**

.

 **Based on my original novel**

.

 **Akai Momo (c) 2015**

.

 **Screenplays! Main focus** : **Sibum** **with others**

.

 **Yaoi/ Alternative Universe/ Typos**

.

 **No Like, don't read!**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Summary!** :

Kibum Kim tidak akan menikah, begitu doktrinnya. Hal yang membuat kedua kakaknya jengkel dan membuat rencana kencan buta untuk Kibum bersama teman-teman si bungsu Kim. Akan tetapi, kencan buta itu gagal total dan yang ada justru membuat hidupnya kacau sesaat.

Namun, semua berubah ketika Kibum Kim bersiteru dengan Siwon Choi perihal ponselnya yang menjadi rusak akibat ulah pria tersebut. Semakin runyam kehidupan normal si bungsu Kim, begitu mengetahui bahwa kakak-kakaknya berusaha membuat Kibum dan Siwon untuk mengenal lebih jauh satu sama lain, persis seperti pasangan yang hendak membuat hubungan serius. Dan Kibum terpaksa menerima saran saudaranya, tetapi Kibum sangat terkejut jika apa yang ia lakukan pada Siwon justru membuat pria Choi tersebut berani meminta izin pada Kim bersaudara untuk mempersuntingnya. []

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **#03:** **Bab Tiga**

* * *

"Untuk pria tampan kesayanganku."

Kibum datang bahkan tidak sampai tiga puluh menit, membawa sebuah boneka hamburger dengan manik mata dan seringai manis, hanya untuk Changmin yang bersembunyi di dada hangat Yunho. Changmin menatap boneka itu dari balik lengan sang ayah, lalu bergulir pandangannya menuju wajah Kibum dengan seulas senyum tipis. Awalnya, Changmin menolak benda kembaran milik Elliot—hadiah tambahan dari Kibum, dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tapi kemudian, masih dengan wajah yang bersembunyi, tangan kecilnya terjulur dan merampas boneka hamburger tersebut. Tingkahnya membuat Jaejoong terkekeh gemas dan merayu-rayu anak tunggalnya untuk mengatakan terima kasih. Begitu juga dengan Heechul.

Maka, dua menit berselang, Changmin menatap Kibum dengan wajah memerah dan tampak jelek karena bekas aliran air mata dan lendir ingus, anak lelaki berusia empat tahun itu berkata terima kasih. Suaranya serak ingin menangis, dan memang anak itu kembali terisak-isak di gendongan Kibum setelah pria novelis itu mengambil alih tubuhnya dari sang ayah. Tangan kecil itu meremat-remat punggung Kibum. Air mata dan lendir ingusnya membahasi pundak Kibum. Tapi Kibum tak ambil pusing, pria novelis itu justru menepuk-nepuk punggung sempit Changmin, mengecup-ngecup ceruk lehernya, dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta. Tapi Changmin tidak selesai, bahkan setelah dua menit berlalu dan Kibum lelah menggendong Changmin dengan berdiri.

"Kakak," Kibum memanggil Jaejoong. Pria cantik itu menoleh dengan bibir mencumbu ujung gelas berisi jus strawberi. "bantu aku."

"Aku dan mereka bertiga juga ingin," kata Jaejoong. "Tapi kamu lihat sendiri, bahkan Changmin tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya padamu. Jadi, kamu harus bersabar." Kibum mendesah berat.

"Kamu jelek jika terus-terusan menangis."

Changmin masih terisak di bahu Kibum. Bahkan menggerum tidak terima mendengar ucapan paman kesayangannya.

"Baiklah. Apa Changmin tahu?" pancing Kibum. "Elliot tidak suka bermain dengan anak yang cengeng. Dan aku juga tidak suka. Jadi, kalau Changmin masih menangis, aku dan Elliot tidak akan menyukaimu lagi, bagaimana..?"

Iris bulat seperti rusa milik Changmin berkedip, berkali-kali, hingga beberapa butir air matanya meluncur cantik pada kembar pipi gembilnya. Tetapi Changmin tidak mengeluarkan suara isaknya, hanya terus menerus menatap Kibum yang berekspresi jahil, sambil mengusap-usap kasar pucuk hidungnya yang memerah dan masih mengeluarkan lendir. Hangeng yang memperhatikan itu, merogoh kantung _coat_ coklat gelapnya, mengambil saputangannya, dan memberikannya pada Kibum untuk menghapusnya dan tidak membuat hidung Changmin memerah terluka. Kibum meraihnya, lantas menjauhkan tangan Changmin untuk tidak mengusap-usap kasar lebih lama, mencium seringan bulu malaikat pucuk hidung lelaki kecil itu, dan mengusapnya dengan saputangan milik kakak ipar.

Di sisi lain, Jaejoong merogoh tas bayi yang ia bawa untuk mencari botol susu Changmin, dan begitu Kibum baru saja mendaratkan bokongnya di alas _tatami_ ruangan setelah membuka jendelanya, ia menerima tawaran botol susu untuk Changmin dari Heechul. Maka, disenderkannya tubuh berisi keponakannya pada dadanya, menepuk-nepuk pelan perutnya yang dihangatkan dengan _green-mocca turtleneck sweater_ dan dilapisi dengan _denim-jumpsuit_ hitam. Changmin, setelah puas menangis, sepasang matanya diwarnai oleh kabut kantuk, dan dengan usapan penuh rasa kasih sayang dari paman tercintanya, sambil tangannya yang menganggur mengudara dan memainkan helai-helai rambut Kibum.

"Kamu masih saja memainkan rambut paman Kibum," goda Heechul. Pria berparas cantik itu mengecup-ngecup gemas pipi keponakannya yang menggembung lucu. "apa memang sehalus itu?" Changmin mengangguk, sepasang kelerengnya membentuk bulan sabit yang cantik. Dan ia terkikik-kikik saat tangan lentik Heechul menggelitik kedua bongkah pipinya.

"Kamu sudah makan malam?" Yunho bersuara. Kibum menggeleng kecil, "Tadinya aku ingin mampir ke restoran _fast food_ dekat rumah, sehabis mandi. Tapi begitu aku diberitahu ada yang membuat heboh restoran, aku langsung pergi ke sini." Changmin tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Kibum, maka, lelaki kecil berusia empat tahun itu lantas menarik agak kasar helai-helai hitam Kibum, menimbulkan pekiknya nyeri dan kekehan polos dari bibir Changmin yang masih mencumbu botol susu.

Jaejoong memarahi anaknya dari jauh, mengancam dan menakut-nakuti jika Changmin akan mendapat hukuman darinya jika berbuat nakal. Kibum terkekeh, lalu mengambil tangan keponakannya yang masih mengenggam erat helai-helai rambut, diciumnya tangan itu lalu digigit gemas hingga sekarang giliran Changmin menjerit tertahan.

"Changmin nakal, makanya Changmin paman gigit." Kata Kibum.

"Chwang tidak nakal," balas Changmin dengan aksen cadel membuat gemas. "Chwang baik, karena Chwang ingin membuat paman Kibummie semangat lagi."

Kibum terenyuh. Pria bungsu Kim itu benar-benar terharu dengan apa yang dilakukan Changmin hanya untuk membuat dirinya lebih baik. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat jahat, jika seandainya ia lebih memilih berpihak pada sisi amarahnya alih-alih rasa sayangnya pada Changmin. Dan sungguh beruntung, jika saat ini Kibum tidak mengalami perasaan menyesal yang demikian.

"Changmin benar,"

Kibum merunduk, bibirnya mencumbu lembut dahi sang keponakan tercinta yang kini mengelus penuh kasih sebelah pipinya. Apa yang Changmin lakukan padanya saat ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin menangis, tersedu-sedu dalam dekapan tubuh kecilnya yang hangat.

"Changmin anak baik, karena itu paman sayang sekali pada Changmin."

Bocah empat tahun itu merona, lalu tersenyum dan tertawa polos. "Chwang juga sayang sekali pada paman. Sayang sekali."

Keempat pria dewasa yang melihat pemandangan haru di hadapannya hanya bisa diam membisu, dengan lengkungan bibir khas masing-masing. Mereka berpikir, bahwa interaksi antara Changmin dengan adik mereka tampak sangat serasi, persis seperti sepasang kekasih yang selalu mendapatkan cerita hidup bahagia, pemikiran yang terkadang membuat Jaejoong, selaku ibu kandung Changmin, merasa sedikit cemburu. Karena terkadang, anaknya itu bahkan lebih akrab dengan Kibum daripadanya.

Tetapi Jaejoong kembali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena ia tahu dengan amat sangat, jika pada akhirnya Changmin akan berlari ke dalam pelukannya dan Yunho yang hangat dan penuh lindungan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kibum," Hangeng bersuara. "Apa kamu ingin pesan sesuatu?" Jaejoong, Heechul, Yunho, Kibum dan Changmin bahkan baru menyadari eksistensi seorang pelayan wanita yang memakai kimono pendek dan berapron merah muda. _Mungkin Hangeng_ _yang membunyikan bel pemanggil pelayan_ , begitu pikir mereka. Maka, untuk mempercepat waktu, Kibum lantas menjawab tanpa membuka buku menu yang ditawarkan sang pelayan berwajah khas negeri sakura, memesan seporsi _Onigirazu_ (mengingat jika Jaejoong menyuruhkan memakan nasi), _Salmon sushi_ , _Shrimp Duppling_ dan secangkir _Matccha Latte_.

"Kamu benar-benar makan besar, Kibum-ah." Godaan Yunho yang dibalas kekehan malu Kibum dan cibiran Heechul tentang pola makan Kibum yang buruk saat dua minggu lalu.

* * *

Siwon baru saja keluar dari ruang _meeting_ di salah satu sisi gedung pusat perbelanjaan yang digunakan untuk para staf, ketika getar ponselnya menggelitik dada. Maka, begitu ia melihat nama yang tertera dalam layar, sambil menghembuskan nafas lelah, ia mengangkat panggilan. Terdengar suara seorang pria yang bukanlah pemilik dari nomor ponsel yang menghubunginya, akan tetapi ia tahu siapa gerangan tersebut. Cukup bersyukur jika ia tidak mendengar suara berisi dan bernada ancaman akan kehadirannya di tempat pertemuan melainkan pertanyaan umum tentang kabar. Bibir tipis Siwon melengkung, membalas sapaan dari teman lamanya sambil melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat parkir mobilnya.

Pria tigapuluhlima tahun itu berkata bahwa ia merindukan seseorang yang menghubunginya, dan hanya dibalas kekehan ringan dibalik suara-suara nyaring khas anak kecil dan tawa beberapa orang yang Siwon kenal. Hingga tak lama, percakapan ringan itu membuat lupa pria Choi jika sudah lima menit ia diam berdiri memunggungi mobilnya, ketika sebuah suara asli pemilik nomor ponsel yang terhubung dengannya terdengar, memintanya untuk cepat datang dalam waktu kurang dari tigapuluh menit jika ingin dompet beserta isinya selamat, seperti yang Siwon janjikan.

"Kamu yakin harus datang secepat itu?" ragu Siwon.

 _/"Memangnya kenapa, Siwon-ah? Kamu tidak berniat untuk datang dengan alasan ada jadwal mendadak, bukan?"/_ tanya orang itu, menunggu beberapa saat ketika Siwon sedang membuka pintu mobil dan memulai untuk menyalakannya. _/"Siwon-ah! Aku sangat ingat dengan ucapanmu bahwa diatas jam tujum malam kamu bebas dari jadwal sok sibukmu itu, benar?!"/_

"Iya, aku ingat. Hei, jangan berteriak-teriak, aku bisa mendengarmu tahu." Decak pria Choi. "Maksudku," sebelah kakinya menginjak pedal gas perlahan. Dan mobilnya mulai bergerak meninggalkan pelataran parkiran di basement pusat perbelanjaannya. "Hampir seharian aku bekerja, dan kamu menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat ke sana sementara aku belum menyegarkan tubuhku?"

 _/"Tapi aku pastikan wangi maskulin dari cologne-mu tetap tercium menggoda orang-orang, Siwon-ah."/_

"Dan tubuhku tetap saja terasa lengket, sayang."

 _/"Aku tidak mau tahu,"/_ kilah orang itu. _/"Pokoknya kamu harus datang ke sini, Siwon, tanpa harus mampir ke tempat manapun. Soal tubuhmu yang terasa lengkep ataupun semacamnya, tenang saja, kamu bisa menginap di rumah malam ini."/_ lanjutnya _. /"Kurasa Jaejoong tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Lagipula, kamu tidak mungkin 'kan pulang ke apartemenmu yang ada di kota sebelah? Pasti lelah sekali."/_

Sebuah dengusan dari Siwon Choi. Pria itu tidak mengelak pertanyaan yang terlemparkan untuknya. Maka, setelah berkata bahwa ia akan menuruti apa yang orang dari balik sambungannya itu katakan dan memamerkan annual pass card miliknya kepada petugas loket parkir, Siwon Choi memacu kendaraaannya yang berkilau-kilau cantik.

 _Mercedez Benz E-Class Cabriolet_ meluncur indah dari gerbang keluar tempat parkir basement, berkenalan dengan kendaraan lain yang sibuk berlalu lalang di salah satu jalan utama pusat kota. Mobil merah delima yang berkilau-kilau cantik diterpa percikan cahaya lampu maupun cahaya rembulan yang menggantung indah di langit malam. Beberapa orang yang dilintasinya menoleh padanya, memandang penuh puja.

Selain jika sebagian dari mereka mengetahui mobil milik siapa yang menggoda pemandangan malam di musim gugur, begitu melihat plat nomor sang pemilik yang kini mengendarainya dengan segala keangkuhan absolut si cantik bergaun merah.

* * *

Changmin menyanyikan lagu _Old McDonald has a farms_ dengan lantang. Tidak acuh dengan butir-butir nasi dan remah gumpalan susu pada sudut bibir. Tangannya bertepuk-tepuk penuh semangat, dan begitu ia sampai di lirik bagian _ea-ea-oo_ , maka lengkingannya akan bertambah tinggi satu oktaf. Jika saja ruangan tatami tempat mereka semua tidak dilengkapi peredam suara, mungkin Changmin akan mengangguk kenyaman tetangga ruangan lainnya, begitu pikir kelima pria dewasa di sana. Dan Changmin tetap tidak peduli melainkan terus dan terus menyanyikan lagu anak-anak yang dikenalnya, diatas pangkuan Kibum, sambil kaki-kakinya terkadang menghentak-hentak gemas.

Kemudian, Changmin berhenti bernyanyi, nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan wajahnya mengeluarkan beberapa bulir keringat dari pori-pori. Kibum sigap mengusap wajahnya dengan tissue milik Heechul, dan Yunho sigap memberikan air mineral untuk anaknya yang sedan beristirahat dari aktivitas menyanyi solonya. Tak lama, lelaki kecil itu mengumam lucu, berkata dengan terpatah-patah bahwa ia menyukai lagu anak-anak dari negeri paman Sam tersebut, selain semua lagu anak-anak dari negeri Indonesia.

"Apa?" Kibum membeo. Pasalnya, yang ia tahu, Changmin hanya menyanyikan lagu anak-anak dari negera barat, negara tetangga dan negaranya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu jika Changmin juga gemar menyanyikan lagu anak-anak dari salah satu negera asia tenggara. "Iya. Chwang suka lagu _Burung Kutilang_ nya, paman Kibummie." Jawab si bocah empat tahun. "Apa paman ingin dengar?" tawarnya.

Kibum mengangguk masih dengan tampang beo-nya yang seperti orang idiot. "Baiklah, paman ingin sekali. tapi nanti," larang Kibum begitu Changmin hendak memulai bernyanyi. "nanti, setelah penyanyi jenius kita istirahat dan mengisi perut lagi, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah." Changmin mengedik bahu sekaligus mengangguk.

Maka, setelah Changmin memilih untuk meneguk kembali susunya yang tinggal setengal dalam botol, Kibum bertanya pada Jaejoong perihal lagu anak-anak tersebut. Dan Jaejoong hanya menjawab diselingi mulutnya yang mengunyah _Takoyaki_ milik Yunho bahwa itu karena Changmin terus menerus memutar kaset _compact disk_ lagu anak-anak yang dihadiahkan Hangeng. Banyak sekali koleksinya, sampai-sampai Yunho memesankan lemari kecil hanya untuk menjadi tempat puluhan kaset lagu anak-anak sekaligus kaset permainan digitalnya. Hangeng hanya tertawa, menambahkan bahwa ia sengaja membelikan kaset lagu anak-anak untuk Changmin ketika ia mengunjungi negara lain untuk pertemuan antar kolega. Perkataan yang membuat Heechul mencibir, merasa bahwa Hangeng bahkan lebih sayang pada Changmin daripadanya.

Saat itu, sebuah pernyataan merasuk sekilas dalam benak Kibum setelah mendengar penuturan kecemburuan kakak pertamanya, bahwa Changmin benar-benar disayang oleh kakak iparnya, meskipun bukan darah daging kandung. Bahkan oleh Boa, Roger, Jiyong dan Elliot, dan bicara tentang Elliot, ia teringat bahwa sambungannya terputus karena masalah menyebalkan itu dan ia belum sempat menghubunginya kembali, dan juga keponakan editornya itu tidak lama bersua dengan Changmin.

Dan begitu kembali ia mengingat jika besok Elliot akan bertamasya bersama keluarganya dan Jiyong, juga tentang hadiah ulang tahun yang telah ia genggam di dalam kamarnya, Kibum memiliki cerita yang bagus dalam kepalanya, yaitu ia dan Changmin untuk ikut bertamasya dengan si tampan Elliot.

Kibum mengangguk, sepertinya malam ini ia akan meminta izin kepada Boa atau Roger perihal keikutserataannya dan Changmin bertamasya bersama. Dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukannya pada Changmin, lebih baik membuatnya seperti kejutan besar. Pria Kim itu terkikik diam-diam, membayangkan seperti apa wajah Changmin ketika ia akan bertemu dengan Elliot besok. Apakah tertawa senang? Ataukah menangis terharu? Atau bahakan merona malu? Siapa yang tahu, dan biarkan ia membayang-bayang sebelum esok akan mendapat jawaban pastinya.

Heechul baru akan meneguk anggun _red wine_ pesanannya, ketika ia melihat bayang-bayang dua orang dibalik pintu ruangan mereka, dan ketika ia hendak menyuruh Hangeng untuk membuka pintu, seseorang diluar sana lebih dulu membukanya, menampilkan dua pria dewasa dengan tinggi tubuh yang berbeda, yang salah satu diantaranya nyaris saja membuat Kibum tersedak karena dumpling-nya yang akan ia telan.

Kibum Kim ingat, salah seorang dari dua pria itu adalah dia yang berhasil merusak mood-nya beberapa jam yang lalu, yang berhasil merusak total ponselnya bahkan tanpa meminta maaf padanya, dan yang nyaris saja membuat renggang hubungan antara ia dengan sang keponakan tercinta. Maka, tanpa bisa menahan lebih jauh, novelis itu berkata lantang dengan ekspresi terkejut, bingung yang didominasi oleh kekesalan: "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?!"

Yang tidak ia tahu adalah, bahwa pria berkacamata tersebut—Siwon Choi mengucapkan pertanyaan yang sama di timing yang sama pula.

Hening merajai tempat mereka berada. Dan semua pasang mata menatap beragam air wajah kepada Kibum seorang. Sampai akhirnya terputus ketika Hangeng menyuruh kenalannya yang masih berdiri tegap di ambang pintu ruang untuk masuk dan bergabung, dan diikuti oleh protesan si bungsu Kim. Ia masih bertanya-tanya dengan nada seolah ia membenci keberadaan kenalan sang kakak ipar kepada yang lainnya, dan hanya dibalas oleh dengusan angkuh Heechul juga senyum tipis Jaejoong. Sementara Yunho, pria itu memang tidak mengenali sosok yang hadir diantara acara makan malam keluarga mereka, memilih untuk mengambil alih Changmin yang telah dibuai mimpi indah masih dengan menyusu pada botolnya yang kosong melompong. Pria Jung itu benar-benar akan tertawa melihat wajah acak-acakan sang buah hati jika ia tidak mengingat situasi yang mendadak kaku saat ini.

Jaejoong menawarkan sebotol air mineral miliknya untuk pria berkacamata itu, yang dibalas senyum renyah yang ramah. Hangeng kembali memanggil pelayan setelah menawarkan pesanan yang diinginkan kenalannya dan Heechul memilih untuk merogoh setiap kantung _coat_ hijau lumut tamu pria itu, mengira-ngira bahwa dompetnya ada di salah satunya. Mungkin. Jika saja pria itu tidak menyodorkan benda yang dicari Heechul padanya, dan pria cantik itu girang bukan kepalang dan mendengus membisik kata _yes!_.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa ini?" Yunho membantu Kibum menanyakan hal yang ingin sekali terucap dari bibirnya. "Kalian pasti tahu kalau aku, dan mungkin juga Kibum-ah, tidak mengenal tamu tak diundang kita ini."

"Oh, kita mengundang tamu ini, tentu saja." sahut Heechul. Ia menyeringai menantang Yunho yang terlihat tidak menyukai kehadirannya. "ekslusif. Bahkan sebelum kita datang kemari, aku dan Jaejoong sepakat untuk mengundangnya, kamu tahu?"

"Kamu tidak akan membuatnya semakin runyam benar, sayang?" Jaejoong membujuk Yunho, mengusap lembut lengan suaminya yang sedang mendekap pangeran kecil mereka. "Ayolah, jangan marah. Dia teman SMA Heechul dan Hangeng, dan aku juga cukup dekat dengannya sewaktu kuliah sampai sekarang."

"Cukup dekat?"

"Ya. Cukup Dekat." Aku Jaejoong. "Tapi, bukan berarti aku sampai bermain di belakangmu. Percaya padaku, dan cobalah untuk mengakrabkan diri, bagaimana?" Yunho mengalah, dan mengikuti apa kemauan istrinya tatkala sebelah tangannya terjulur ke depan, meraih uluran tangan tamu-tak-diundang dan saling menyebutkan nama. "wah, aku sangat sayang padamu, _beruang_." Bisik Jaejoong setelah itu. Yunho memahatkan senyum tipis dan mengecup nyaring pucuk hidungnya.

Ketika kedua kakaknya dan seorang kakak iparnya berdebat kecil karena kehadiran Siwon Choi, dalam lamunannya dengan muka masam Kibum Kim berpikir bahwa memang tidak seharusnya ia di sini jika pada akhirnya seseorang yang membuatnya sangat _badmood_ ada di tempat. Seharusnya memang seperti itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya, mengingat kedua kakaknya cukup pemaksa dan perayu yang hebat dan keponakannya yang membuatnya tidak bisa untuk berkata tidak. Sementara ia melamun sejenak, ia tidak menyadari jika Siwon telah merangkak kearahnya yang duduk menyender dinding ruang dan diam manis di sana sembari melihat-lihat wajah Kibum.

"Aku pernah melihat kamu," kata Siwon yang membuat semua orang menatapnya. Ekspresi terkejut tampak jelas terlebih di wajah Kibum. "ya, aku memang pernah."

Kibum tersentak dalam hatinya, rasa jengkel mulai menguasai relung hati jika ia tidak segera mengontrolnya dengan sabar. "Tentu saja kamu pernah melihatku," balasnya sambil mendengus. Berpura-pura jika ia tidak berbicara kepada Siwon yang duduk di sampingnya melainkan kepada udara. "coba kamu ingat-ingat lagi kejadian di depan toko buku hari ini, tuan pikun."

"Ah! Kamu adalah nona pemilik dari ponsel yang terinjak olehku, benar?" seru Siwon. Responnya tampak tidak sopan di mata Kibum, sebab telunjuk pria berkacamata itu mengarah tepat pada wajahnya. Dan mendengar panggilan dari Siwon untuknya, Kibum bergegas beranjak dari duduk, lalu berdiri tepat dihadapan Siwon yang menganga bingung. "Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?!"

Kibum tidak lantas menjawab, ia memilih untuk membuka _gesper_ -nya, lalu membuka kancing celananya dan begitu akan menarik turun resleting denimnya, dengan cekatan tangan besar Siwon menangkup kedua tangan Kibum di selangkangannya, yang jika sedikit saja pria tampan bermarga Choi tersebut menekannya, maka akan mudah dipastikan bahwa ia tepat berada di kejantanan sang bungsu Kim. "Apa kamu gila?!" seru Siwon. Lalu mengembalikan kondisi celana Kibum seperti semula, lengkap dengan _gesper_ -nya yang telah dieratkan sesuai ukuran pinggang ramping si bungsu Kim. "Aku tidak tahu jika kamu memiliki jiwa eksibisionis yang sebegitu besarnya terhadap orang baru! Cabul sekali!"

"Kamu yang gila, tuan pikun idiot!" balas Kibum. Lupa jika ia tidak sedang sendirian atau hanya berdua di ruang itu, hingga ia dengan bebasnya berteriak sekeras itu bahkan nyaris didengar Changmin jika Hangeng tidak dengan segera menutup telinganya. "seenaknya saja kamu memanggilku dengan sebutan _nona_ yang jelas-jelas aku adalah pria dewasa!" nafasnya memburu dan matanya memicing tajam. Siwon cukup bergidik melihatnya, namun rasa ingin tertawalah yang menguasai kesadarannya begitu menyadari bahwa pipi Kibum merona dan sepasang bola matanya yang memicing ternyata berkaca-kaca seakan ingin menangis. "aku akan memperlihatkan bukti yang nyata dan jelas jika saja kamu tidak menghentikannya!"

Siwon mengigit-gigit kecil ujung lidahnya dibalik senyum ramah yang ia pahat pada wajah, tawanya benar-benar akan meledak mendengar ucapan Kibum barusan. "Apakah memang caranya seperti itu?"

"Menurutmu?" ketus Kibum bersidekap. "jika dengan suara yang seperti ini saja kamu tidak percaya, bukankah itu artinya aku harus memberimu bukti kuat, dan begitulah!" seru Kibum lagi. Dan Siwon benar-benar melepaskan tawanya sebebas mungkin tepat satu detik setelahnya.

Kibum melotot, dan hendak memaki-maki kembali pria di bawahnya, ketika tak ia duga Siwon menarik kasar tubuhnya untuk mendekat dan jatuh di pangkuan pria berlesung pipi tersebut. Memeluknya akrab dan hangat, sambil menyembunyikan dan meredam tawanya di balik pundak kanan si bungsu Kim. Samar-samar Siwon tidak mengetahui bahwa tubuhnya sedang menikmati wangi cologne pria yang sedang dipangkunya.

Sementara itu dengan Kibum, begitu tubuhnya menghantam bertubrukan dengan tubuh kokoh pria Choi, benaknya lantas berkata bahwa untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kibum Kim berbicara dengan nada sebegitu keras dan bebasnya bahkan kepada orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu—sebab selama ini, walaupun itu kepada kakak-kakaknya ataupun teman dan sahabatnya, Kibum bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang seterbuka ini, sebab ia selalu menjaga karakteristiknya yang seorang pria dewasa kaku dan agak antisosial.

Dan sesungguhnya, Kibum Kim merasa nyaman ketika melakukan itu dengan lepas. Dadanyapun masih berdebar-debar penuh hasrat sampai sekarang dan panas pada tubuhnya menjalar ke seluruh sudut-sudut terdalam. Sensasi kelegaan memenuhi hatinya, dan itu adalah hal ajaib yang baru pertama kali Kibum rasakan selama tigapuluhdua tahun hidupnya.

 _Sangat hebat dan ini menyenangkan_ , bisiknya dalam hati.

Di sisi lain, Heechul-Jaejoong-Hangeng-Yunho dan Changmin yang mulai menampakkan ekspresi mengantuknya akibat rasa kenyang yang menumpuk di perut mungilnya hanya terdiam—terutama dengan Heechul dan Jaejoong yang kemudian saling lirik, saling tatap dengan lekat-lekat seolah mereka sedang melakukan telepati penuh kerahasiaan, lalu kembali melihat Kibum dan Siwon yang masih dalam kegiatannya yang membagi kehangatan dengan posisi yang cukup akrab. Kemudian mengerjap-ngerjap dengan kedua bola mata indah mereka yang berkilat-kilat penuh misteri, dan memilih untuk membiarkan keduanya dalam posisi seperti itu sejenak lebih lama.

* * *

Mengerjap, lalu menguap lebar di balik telapak tangannya yang mulai mendingin, kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya yang semula telungkup di meja menjadi tegak dan melihat-lihat sekitar. Sepasang mata indah Kibum yang dikabuti rasa kantuk melihat jika keponakannya tertidur pulas di lantai tatami, diselimuti mantel besar nan hangat milik Yunho, dan diapit oleh ibu-ayahnya yang sedang menikmati _red wine_ pesanan mereka. Jaejoong bercengkrama dengan Yunho perihal Changmin yang sebentar hendak di daftarkan ke salah satu taman kanak-kanak di kompleks perumahan mereka. Kibum tidak ingin ikut terlarut dalam pembicaraan agak serius melainkan hanya menyetujui keputusan kakak keduanya dalam hati.

Tak lama, ia menoleh ke sebelah kirinya, dimana Heechul dan Hangeng berbicara masa-masa kuliah mereka bersama Siwon—sangat seru sekali, sampai Heechul bahkan berkali-kali tertawa lepas atau merona malu ketika Siwon menggodai Heechul tentang bagaimana malu-malunya sang kakak ketika tahu jika Hangeng menaruh hati bahkan sejak menjadi mahasiswa baru. Kibum tidak tertarik untuk masuk ke dalam pembicaraan meskipun cukup seru jika ia seandainya ikut menggoda sang kakak yang terkenal dengan sifat jutek-keras kepala-eksentrik tapi loyal bersama pria dewasa tampan berkacamata itu.

Diantara keduanya, ia memilih menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding belakang, membiarkan helai-helai rambut hitam legamnya yang telah memanjang hingga menutupi tengkuk dan nyaris menyentuh kedua bahunya berdansa mesra dengan angin malam musim gugur. Membiarkan mereka menyentuh nakal kulit putihnya yang disinari bias-bias lampu ruangan dan bulan di angkasa gelap sana. Rasa-rasanya, Kibum bahkan bisa membayangkan jika roh tubuhnya keluar dari raga dan melayang-layang entah kemana ketika ia pikir bahwa kantuknya benar-benar gencar menyerang. Di tambah kedua matanya yang agak tertutup rambut depan seolah berat untuk dibuka barang sejenak, juga dengan mulutnya yang terus terbuka lebar—menguap kuat.

"Aku pikir," gumamnya yang tidak digubris oleh orang-orang di ruangan. "aku akan pulang dan cepat-cepat merasakan empuknya ranjang daripada tidak melakukan apapun di sini. Oh, aku tidak tahan rasanya." Lanjutnya parau.

Ketika itu, Kibum benar-benar tidak tahan dan tubuhnya terus menerus memaksanya untuk segera pulang dan berbaring di ranjang, dan begitu ia memaksakan diri untuk sadar karena ia benar-benar akan melakukannya, ia bisa melihat bintang-bintang berkelip di kedua bola matanya yang berkabut kantuk, padahal tak ada satupun bintang di langit malam itu. Dari sanalah Kibum semakin yakin jika indeks tahan kantuknya mulai merosot drastis nyaris ke titik nol.

Dan begitu ia akan memakai mantelnya, Jaejoong yang sedang mengendus-endus wangi tubuh Changmin dari ceruk lehernya menyadari jika Kibum hendak pergi dari tempat. Maka, sambil mengusap-usap rambut coklat bergelombang sang anak, Jaejoong bertanya, "Apa kamu tidak tahan, Kibum-ah?"

"Ya." Jawab Kibum. Ia mengangguk asal. "Aku sangat-sangat-sangat ingin tidur, kakak."

"Kamu yakin jika ingin pulang sendiri? Masih cukup sadar untuk menyetir mobil?" tanya Yunho. "Kamu tampak akan tumbang bahkan sebelum kamu mencapai parkiran mobil, Kibum-ah."

Kibum tertawa parau, keempat pria lain yang masih sadar mempercayai jika suara Kibum sudah seperti itu, maka sang bungsu Kim benar-benar tidak bisa menolerir kantuknya. Sementara bagi Siwon, suara Kibum yang seperti itu terdengar seksi—begitu batinnya.

"Kamu berlebihan, kakak," balasnya untuk Yunho. Kibum menggeleng, kemudian berdiri dan ketika ia telah memastikan jika tidak ada satupun barang yang tertinggal. "Aku masih cukup sadar untuk menyetir mobil. Oh ya, apa Changmin boleh aku bawa pulang? Aku kasihan melihatnya yang seperti itu." Tawar Kibum. Jaejoong menggeleng dengan wajah tidak setuju dengan ucapan Kibum barusan, "ini cukup hangat. Aku tidak mau kamu yang setengah sadar menyetir mobil dan bahkan membawa anakku—tidak, Kibum-ah. Tidak."

"Baiklah, jangan marah begitu, kakak, karena aku 'kan hanya berpendapat." Saat itu, begitu Kibum hampir meninggalkan ruangan, Heechul dengan lantang berkata, "berikan kunci mobilmu padaku, dan kamu pulang ke rumah bersama Siwon."

Dan sudah dipastikan setelahnya, Kibum pun menolak. Namun Heechul yang kekeraskepalaannya telah kembali, tidak ingin dibantah dan mengusir Siwon dengan alasan harus mengantar Kibum dan menginap di rumah Kim. Kibum dan Siwon menolak, dengan alasan yang berbeda tentu saja. Siwon berkata jika bersedia mengantar Kibum pulang tanpa harus menginap dan Kibum menolak dengan alasan bahwa ia masih cukup sadar untuk menyetir mobil—seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya.

Hangeng yang merasa perdebatan panas akan kembali menguasai keadaan, akhirnya menengahi Kibum-Siwon dan Heechul dengan memberi nasihat dan alasan mengapa Kibum-Siwon harus menuruti perkataan si sulung Kim, berkata kepada Siwon bahwa malam yang telah larut akan semakin membuat tubuh Siwon kelelahan dalam menyetir mobil untuk pulang ke apartemennya di kota sebelah, dan berkata pula kepada Kibum bahwa mereka tidak ingin Kibum mengalami kejadian buruk dalam perjalanan pulang karena kantuknya.

"Nah, dengar itu!" kata Heechul. Ia mendengus, lalu melepas ikat rambutnya untuk ia rapikan gulungannya. "Kalian sudah dewasa, hal seperti itu saja harus diperjelas dengan langsung?" Heechul menyindir. Kibum tidak suka dengan sindiran sang kakak, karenanya ia membalas, "aku terlalu mengantuk untuk mendengar nasehat panjang lebar berasa pedas milikmu, kakak."

"Mulutmu pintar sekali, sayang." Geram sang sulung Kim.

Mengabaikan geraman sang kakak dan memilih untuk merenung akan keputusan masuk akal dari Hangeng, Kibum dan Siwon pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuruti apa perkataan mereka. Maka, setelah akhirnya Siwon telah siap, Kibum dan Siwon berjalan menjauhi ruang tatami tempat mereka berkumpul untuk menuju parkiran tempat mobil cantik Siwon berada.

Hanya melakukan perjalanan singkat selama sepuluh menit, sambil terhuyung-huyung di belakang tubuh tegap Siwon Choi, Kibum Kim mampu bertahan dalam setengah sadarnya. Meskipun dalam mata beratnya ia bisa melihat betapa indahnya mobil mewah milik Siwon, tidak lantas ia memujinya karena terlalu lelah.

Kibum bahkan tidak berkata apa-apa meskipun itu untuk penolakan, ketika Siwon menyuruhnya duduk di kursi samping kemudi. Ia hanya mengangguk samar, menguap, mengusap sebelah matanya yang gatal dan berkedut-kedut, kemudian ia masuk dan menyamankan diri di joknya. Kibum langsung menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas dengan perlahan selayaknya orang yang dibuai kantuk. Tidak menyadari jika Siwon tidak lantas mengemudikan mobilnya, melainkan duduk terdiam dengan sorot mata yang menatap lekat-lekat si bungsu Kim.

Dua menit Siwon diam seperti itu, hingga tak lama kemudian, setelah tangannya meraih sebuah kantung yang berisi selimut polos berwarna biru langit dari jok belakang, Siwon mendekatkan setengah tubuhnya pada Kibum, menyelimutinya diam-diam agar Kibum tidak terjaga, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah rupawan si bungsu Kim yang tampak seperti malaikat polos tanpa ada sikap jutek padanya.

Kibum tidak tahu, jika saat itu Siwon mengusap ringan wajahnya—terutama bibirnya, lalu tangannya turun ke sisi pintu untuk menahan tubuh besarnya yang kembali bergerak, demi mencuri kecup lembut di sudut kanan bibir berwarna semerah apel ranum tersebut.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

.

 **Rnr!please**

.

 **Terima kasih yang spesial untuk**! Readers, reviewers, favers dan followers.


	4. Bab 4

**No Marry**

.

 **Based on my original novel**

.

 **Akai Momo (c) 2015**

.

 **Screenplays! Main focus** : **Sibum** **with others**

.

 **Yaoi/ Alternative Universe/ Typos**

.

 **No Like, don't read!**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Summary!** :

Kibum Kim tidak akan menikah, begitu doktrinnya. Hal yang membuat kedua kakaknya jengkel dan membuat rencana kencan buta untuk Kibum bersama teman-teman si bungsu Kim. Akan tetapi, kencan buta itu gagal total dan yang ada justru membuat hidupnya kacau sesaat.

Namun, semua berubah ketika Kibum Kim bersiteru dengan Siwon Choi perihal ponselnya yang menjadi rusak akibat ulah pria tersebut. Semakin runyam kehidupan normal si bungsu Kim, begitu mengetahui bahwa kakak-kakaknya berusaha membuat Kibum dan Siwon untuk mengenal lebih jauh satu sama lain, persis seperti pasangan yang hendak membuat hubungan serius. Dan Kibum terpaksa menerima saran saudaranya, tetapi Kibum sangat terkejut jika apa yang ia lakukan pada Siwon justru membuat pria Choi tersebut berani meminta izin pada Kim bersaudara untuk mempersuntingnya. []

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **#04:** **Bab Empat**

* * *

Bias-bias cahaya sang raja hari menyelinap nakal dibalik tirai yang menggantung di salah satu sisi kamar Kibum. Sinarnya menampar-nampar segala benda yang dapat dijangkaunya, termasuk salah satunya adalah sebelah pipi Kibum yang sedang berbaring dibalik selimut hangatnya. Itu membuat si bungsu Kim merasa terganggu dengan sensasi hangat yang menyentuh lembut kulitnya dan kilau silau khas mentari.

Maka, sebuah leguhan samar terbentuk, meluncur manis dari bibirnya yang kini merengut-rengut lucu itu dan akhirnya bergerak tidak karuan. Hingga tak lama kemudian, si bungsu Kim memilih bangun dari posisi tidurnya, memamerkan helai-helai rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. Matanya yang memang sipit kini semakin sipit, karena sejujurnya ia masih amat sangat mengantuk—namun tubuhnya terasa pegal tanda-tanda bahwa ia terlalu lama sekali berbaring dari biasanya.

Kibum menguap. Lagi, lalu sekali lagi dengan agak puas sampai ia melepaskan geram kecil yang membuat Siwon merasa terganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Tetapi Kibum tidak sadar jika semalam yang lalu ia tidur bersama pria yang merupakan teman sang kakak-kakak—pria manis itu belum menyadarinya sampai ketika ia merasa bahwa ia tidak sendirian di kamar.

"Si-" matanya melotot heran. Alisnya mengerut dan ujungnya saling mencumbu. "Siwon..?!" sekejap dengan tiba-tiba, ia bergerak menjauhkan posisi duduknya dari tubuh tegap pria yang bahnya dibalutkan kaus singlet hitam legam dibalik selimut tebal hangat. Gerakan itu membuat Siwon berjengit kaget dan terbangun seketika. "Si—kenapa kamu di kamarku?!"

" _Ah_ ," desah Siwon dengan wajah mengantuk. Sebelah tangannya menggaruk tengkuk dengan kondisi rambut yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kibum. "kamu lupa kalau kakak-kakakmu yang menyuruhku untuk menginap di sini?"

Kibum semakin mengernyitkan dahinya dibalik poni hitam kelam semalam. Ia mengingat-ingat tentang semua perkataan kakak-kakaknya atau siapapun itu di malam dan di tempat mereka berdua bertemu. "Kakak-kakakku tidak begitu," sergahnya tidak yakin. "—kurasa." Kikuknya. Entah mengapa. "kalau memang _ya_ , lalu kenapa kamu bisa tidur di kamarku, bukan kamar yang lain?!"

" _Well_ ," Siwon menguap. Dan dari jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat, bahkan Kibum masih bisa mencium wangi _mint_ samar-samar dari mulutnya. _Pria ajaib. Bahkan wangi mulutnya saja_ mint, _bukan macam-macam_ —pikir Kibum malu. "walaupun tubuhku seperti ini, aku juga bisa merasa lelah—terlebih menggendongmu yang meringkuk dan tertidur pulas di dadaku, Kibum." Siwon terkekeh menyebalkan dan Kibum tidak suka itu—maka, ia menendang-nendang kasar kaki Siwon yang masih tersembunyi di balik selimutnya. "dan karena kamar tamu terkunci _plus_ aku lupa menanyakan kakak-kakakmu kuncinya di mana, akhirnya aku tidur di sini." Pria Choi itu mengedikkan bahu. Dan tiba-tiba, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyeringai jahil. "ngomong-ngomong, kamu manis sekali tidak ingin aku gendong dengan _piggy back_."

Kibum melotot kaget. "A-apa?"

"Oh, _did you know_?" seringai jahil pada wajah rupawan sang pria Choi semakin melebar. Dan jantung Kibum semain kencang berdetak ketika melihatnya. "malam itu ketika kamu tidak bangun sama sekali, aku hendak menggendongmu dengan _piggy back_ ," katanya. Pelan ia merangkak mendekati si bungsu Kim yang tampak terkena serangan syok mendadak mendengar ucapannya. "tetapi kamu mengigau—lebih persisnya merajuk dan memintaku untuk menggendongmu di depan— _bridal style they say_."

Kibum merah sekali. Merambat sampai ke telinga dan tengkuk dibalik rambutnya yang berantakan. Matanya yang melotot kini berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya yang semerah apel ranum melongo seperti orang idiot. "Bo," katanya samar. "Bohong." Lalu tertawa di paksakan. "Kamu pasti bohong."

"Aku tidak, percayalah." Siwon terkekeh rendah, kemudian mencuri kecup pada sudut kanan bibir si manis Kim, Siwon pun melesat dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi dalam ruangan sambil membawa kemejanya yang tersampir asal di lantai, setelah ia berkata dengan nada serak khas orang baru bangun dari mimpi: "Selamat pagi, _dolce_."

Hening menghampiri Kibum yang terpaku di ranjangnya. Dan perlahan, punggung tangan Kibum menyentuh sudut bibir yang dikecupnya lancang oleh Siwon, "Ak-ak-aku tidak begitu," gumamnya samar.

Ketika Siwon beranjak dari ranjang dan Kibum bisa menghirup aroma _musk_ yang samar-samar dari tubuh pria itu, sekejap memorinya mengingat wangi _musk_ yang sama ketika ia merasa tubuhnya digendong oleh seseorang, yang kala itu sambil menikmati lantunan indah detak jantungnya. "—kurasa."

* * *

Kibum terjatuh di ambang pintu kamar mandi ketika ia berlari melewati Siwon yang baru saja selesai membasuh tubuhnya. Suara _bruk!_ yang cukup menggema di ruang kamar khas novelis itu membuat Siwon menolehkan kepalanya, sambil mengerutkan dahi dan memasang kancing-kancing kemeja semalam, pria itu mencemooh, "Memangnya kamu ini anak-anak yang bisa terjatuh karena ceroboh berlarian?"

"Berisik!" desis Kibum. Matanya melotot sebal dan ia berdiri dengan tertatih. "Memangnya kamu ini anak-anak yang masih saja mandi dengan seberantakan ini? Aku penasaran, bagaimana caramu mandi, bahkan sampai ada genangan air dan busa-busa sabun di ambang pintu ini?" ia menyindir balik pria Choi tersebut.

Siwon yang dicemooh balik oleh Kibum, memilih melengoskan wajahnya pura-pura tidak melihat atau mendengar apapun dan mengedikkan bahu tegapnya. Membuat Kibum semakin sebal dan melampiaskan emosinya dengan membanting pintu kamar mandi.

Di dalam sana, Kibum bahkan bisa mendengar tawa yang sedang meledeknya habis-habisnya. Mengabaikan rasa nyeri pada pergelangan kaki, dengan perlahan-lahan Kibum menghampiri bilik kaca tempat shower mandi berada. Setelah ia menanggalkan pakaian semalam yang masih dikenakannya (Oh, Kibum sangat bersyukur jika Siwon tidak macam-macam pada tubuhnya, bahkan walaupun itu hanya sebatas mengganti pakaian.) dan menyetel keluaran air hangat pada titik-titik shower-nya, butiran-butiran air pun langsung terjun bebas dan mendarat nakal di tubuh indah tanpa busana si bungsu Kim—menghantarkan sensasi menenangkan pada jiwa dan raga.

Duapuluhlima menit lebih tigapuluhempat detik kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Kibum yang dibalutkan baju handuk berwarna hitam bergaris merah marun di bagian ujungnya. Sebuah handuk abu-abu muda menyelimuti rambut hitam kelamnya yang basah, dan ia cukup terkejut begitu iris mutiara hitamnya menangkap Siwon yang masih berada di kamarnya—ia baru akan berkata dengan nada ketus tentang alasan Siwon yang masih diam di tempat ini, ketika ia mendengar suara pria Choi itu sedang berbicara dengan bahasa asing di bersama seseorang dibalik sambungan teleponnya.

Kibum sangat-sangat-sangat iritasi ketika Siwon berbincang-bincang bersama seseorang itu dengan senyum dan wajah bahagia seperti yang tertangkap oleh lensa matanya. Rasa jengkel menusuk-nusuk hatinya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa.

Melihat itu, Kibum mengingat sesuatu. "Oh!" pekiknya heboh. "Oh-oh, di mana ponselku?!" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sambil itu, ia kembali berlari sambil terseok-seok, karena pergelangan kakinya masih nyeri akibat terjatuh tadi, dan begitu ia menemukannya dibalik saku mantel yang tersampir di single sofa meja kerjanya, lantas Kibum menekan tombol sambungan yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala. "Tuhan," gemasnya. "Kenapa aku bisa lupa jika hari ini aku ingin ikut piknik dengan Jiyong dan Elliot, ah?"

Nada sambung terdengar cukup menyebalkan untuk saat ini bagi Kibum, dan setelah delapan detik ia menunggu, akhirnya Jiyong menjawab panggilan dibalik suara ramai nyanyian-nyanyian khas anak-anak. _Itu_ _pasti Elliot lagi_ , pikirnya. "Jiyong-ah!" panggil Kibum. "Di mana posisi kamu sekarang?"

 _/"Oh, apa ini kamu, Kibum-ah?"/_

"Ya." Kibum refleks mengangguk. Siwon yang baru saja selesai mengakhiri sambungan dan melihat itu, seketika tertawa diam-diam dan merutuki kecerobohan Kibum barusan. "Ya, ini aku."

 _/"_ Well _, aku ingat sekali aku menyimpan nomor ponselmu_ _dalam kontakku, tapi apa ini?"/_

"Ponselku rusak semalam," Kibum melirik sinis Siwon yang hanya menampilkan wajah pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya barusan. "dan karena ada seseorang yang tidak-ingin-bertanggung-jawab, akhirnya aku membeli ponsel baru." Pria Kim itu membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Siwon yang sedang menjulurkan lidah—mengejeknya.

 _/"_ okay, i got it _. Jadi nomormu yang dulu aku ganti nomormu yang baru ini, benar? Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kamu menelponku?"/_

"Oh, di mana posisimu saat ini?" telapak kakinya menghentak-hentak kecil tidak sabar.

 _/"Aku? Posisiku ada di dalam mobil, menuju kebun binatang tempat Elliot ingin piknik. Oh ya, Elliot nangis hebat semalam, karena sambungan teleponnya mati tiba-tiba. Dia marah, karena dia pikir kamulah yang mematikannya."/_

"Oh, pangeranku." Melas Kibum. Di belakang sana, sebelah alis Siwon naik satu senti dari tempatnya. "katakan pada Elliot bahwa aku minta maaf padanya. Kamu tahu, sambungannya terputus karena ponselku rusak—lebih tempatnya dirusak oleh seseorang itu."

Di belakang punggungnya, Kibum mendengar ocehan Siwon yang mengatakan _terus saja kamu mengungkit-ungkitnya dan mengadukannya kepada orang lain, Kibum!_ , membuat pria Kim itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam hati.

 _/"Tentu."/_

"Oh, kamu bilang jika posisimu ada di dalam mobil menuju kebun binatang? Kenapa pagi sekali, Jiyong?"

 _/"Pagi yang kamu sebut adalah saat ini yang sudah jam sepuluh lewat tigapuluhlima menit, Kibum. Tentu saja kebun binatang sudah buka sejak jam sembilan pagi."/_

Kibum yang mendengarnya, tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang—menatap jam meja antik yang berdiri manis di meja nakas samping ranjangnya. Siwon yang melihat ekspresi kaget, bingung, kecewa dan marah itu lantas menghampiri Kibum, bibirnya berbisik bertanya _ada apa?_ , dan Kibum membalas dengan diam. Memilih untuk melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Jiyong.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku dan Changmin ingin ikut bersama kalian. Lalu kenapa kalian tinggalkan?" melasnya.

Jiyong tertawa dibalik sana. _/"Kamu bodoh atau bagaimana, sih? Coba kamu pikir, bagaimana kami tidak meninggalkanmu jika kamu tidak memberi kabar sebelum kami berangkat? Kutebak, kamu pasti bangun kesiangan dan lupa, benar?"/_

"Ya." Katanya. "lalu bagaimana dengan hadiah untuk Elliot? Masih ada di kamarku."

 _/"Kamu tinggal mengirimkannya lewat jasa pengiriman barang saja. Mudah, 'kan?"/_

Kibum mendengus. Lalu setelah ia mengalah, iapun menutup sambungannya. Nyaris saja menjerit histeris tatkala ketika ia berbalik, Siwon sedang berdiri tegap dengan jarak yang cukup dekat sekali dan memicingkan matanya dengan tajam.

"A-apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?!"

"Siapa itu Elliot?"

"A-apa?"

"Ya, Kibum." Siwon melangkah maju, dan Kibum memilih langkah mundur. Pria Kim itu cukup terganggu dengan tatapan intimidasi yang Siwon layangkan. "Siapa itu Elliot? Kamu memanggilnya manis sekali, _'pangeran'_ kamu bilang?"

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku memanggil Elliot dengan sebutan _'pangeran'_ , tuan Choi?" Kibum tidak habis pikir, ia marah karena Siwon sepertinya sangat mempermasalahkan hal itu. Maka, ia mulai berani menantang pria Choi tersebut. "Ada yang salah?" tanyanya lagi.

Siwon mendengus. "Jawab saja, Kibum Kim."

Kibum berkacak pinggang dan menaikkan dagunya, "Elliot Kwon-Howell, anak tunggal dari Roger Howell dan Boa Kwon, dan keponakan tersayang dari Jiyong Kwon—editorku! Usianya masih enam tahun! Kamu puas..?!"

Dan setelahnya, yang tidak Kibum duga-duga adalah, pertama, Siwon yang tiba-tiba tersenyum sumringah sekali di beberapa detik setelahnya. Kedua, pria Choi itu menarik tubuh Kibum yang masih dibalutkan baju handuk untuk ditenggelamkan dalam pelukan hangat tubuhnya yang besar. Ketiga, Siwon mengedus-endus gemas pipi kanannya yang mulai merona hebat.

Tak lama kemudian, yang terakhir, tawa mengalun dari bibir joker Siwon, menguar di udara, menggema mengisi sudut-sudut kamar yang baru Kibum sadari bahwa tiap tirainya telah disibak rapi, dan mengisi gendang telinganya yang akhirnya menyelinap masuk dan tersimpan dalam memori si bungsu Kim. Itu menyebalkan untuknya, karena dengan begitu, mungkin ke depannya nanti, Kibum akan terus-terus-terus mengingat bagaimana suara dan nada dari tawa Siwon Choi.

Hanya saja, _sepertinya_ _itu tidak terdengar terlalu buruk_ —begitu pikir Kibum dengan mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak menyunggingkan senyum.

"Baiklah," sebuah usapan dan pijatan lembut mendarat di tengkuk Kibum yang anak-anak rambutnya di sana mulai kering. Terasa geli-geli menggelitik memang, namun Kibum tidak ingin menghentikan Siwon untuk melakukannya. "Mengingat baru saja wajahmu tampak murung sehabis menelpon editormu itu, jadi ada apa?"

Kibum menggumam di balik bahu kanan Siwon, ujung jarinya memelintir ujung kemeja Siwon yang kebetulan sedang tidak dimasukan ke dalam celana kain hitamnya, dan setelah Siwon menunggu selama lima detik, pria Kim itu menjawab: "Ini hari pertama aku libur setelah akhirnya menyelesaikan naskahku yang kesekian. Aku berencana mengajak Changmin untuk ikut serta rencana piknik Jiyong dan keluarganya, sambil memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Elliot." Kemudian, tangan Kibum kini menusuk-nusuk otot perut Siwon yang ternyata cukup membuat Kibum terkejut karena kondisinya baik. "Tapi aku bangun siang dan akhirnya rencana itu batal."

Siwon menggumam persis seperti orang yang mengerti seluk beluk permasalahan. Maka, masih sambil tangannya bergerilya di tengkuk Kibum, pria tigapuluhlima tahun itu akhirnya memberi sebuah tawaran yang membuat Kibum—yang semula memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi menenangkan-menyenangkan dari aroma tubuh musk Siwon dan angin siang hari sabtu, menjadi terbuka lebar.

" _Well_ , kalau begitu, tidakkah kamu berpikir untuk ikut denganku dan bertemu dengan kawan lama yang baru saja menelponku, Kibum? Dan kita akan makan siang diluar bersama-sama."

* * *

Saat itu, Leeteuk sedang tertidur tertelungkup di meja kerja di ruangannya, ketika suara _ring!_ Dering ponsel yang diletakkan tak jauh dari jangkauannya berbunyi nyaring—membuatnya tersentak bangun. Lima detik Leeteuk terpekur dengan wajah khas bangun tidurnya, barulah ia mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari Jiyong.

"Halo."

 _/"Ada apa dengan suaramu itu?"/_

"Tsk," sebelah tangan Leeteuk menjulur ke atas, untuk menggaruk-garuk tidak sabaran rambut pirang coklat madunya yang terurai berantakan sekali. "kamu menelponku saat aku sedang tidur, Jiyong."

Tawa tidak bersalah mengalun dari balik sambungan telepon Leeteuk. _/"Aku yakin kamu pasti sangat lelah karena lembur semalam, benar? Maafkan aku, kalau begitu, jika aku mengganggu."/_

"Oh," Leeteuk mengapit ponselnya, karena ia hendak menikmati sepiring _sandwich_ tuna, sepiring puding mangga dan teh melati yang asapnya tidak lagi mengepul-ngepul dan membumbung tinggi dari balik leher teko. Pria tigapuluhdelapan itu berpikir bahwa mungkin suaminya-lah yang menyiapkan sarapan kali ini. Mengingat itu, ia merasa malu, apalagi sudah hampir seminggu ini suaminya melakukan hal itu. Dan sekarang, suaminya sudah pasti telah berangkat kerja. "seperti kamu tidak pernah menginterupsi tidurku saja, Ji," katanya perlahan, bibirnya sedang sibuk mencecap-cecap _sandwich_ di dalamnya. "ngomong-ngomong, ada apa?"

 _/"_ Well _, di mana posisimu saat ini?"/_

"Rumahku, jelas."

 _/"Kalau begitu, kamu pasti sudah mendapatkan naskah terbarunya."/_

"Apakah si Kibum Kim yang sedang kita bicarakan?"

 _/"Karena hanya dia yang menjadi tanggung jawabku, kamu ingat?"/_ Jiyong dan Leeteuk sama-sama terkekeh _. /"Jadi bagaimana?"/_

Leeteuk menjawab setelah sebelumnya ia menelan habis sepotong sandwich tuna dan meneguk setengah teh melati yang ia tuangkan pada cangkir porselen biru muda. "Ya, aku sudah. Mungkin tadi pagi suamiku menerimanya, dan dia ada di mejaku sekarang, masih dengan segelnya."

Lalu ia meraih amplop coklat yang tertulis sebuah alamat rumah di perumahan lengkap dengan kode posnya, kemudian ia membukanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah naskah yang terususun rapi dengan sebuah _paperclips_ di ujung kiri atas. Saat itu, ketika iris coklat muda Leeteuk menangkap sebuah kata dalam _cover_ -nya, mata indahnya itu memutar malas searah jarum jam. "Dan dia masih bertahan dengan _genre_ ini, Ji?"

 _/"Tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Dia yang menginginkannya dan setelah aku baca kemarin, dia cukup meningkat dari yang sebelumnya."/_

"Peningkatan menurutmu jauh berbeda dengan peningkatan menurutku, Jiyong," dengusan tidak sabar keluar dari pria bermarga Kim-Park tersebut. "tapi akan aku coba untuk menilainya—tidak dengan genre detektifnya, tetapi genre romansanya yang masih terus ia coba-coba untuk dikolaborasikan."

 _/"Kamu tampak marah sekali, ya?"/_

"Aku tidak marah," sergah Leeteuk. "mungkin ini hanya efek samping dari kelelahan karena lembur hampir setiap hari dalam seminggu terakhir ini, kamu tahu."

 _/"Baiklah, terserah kamu saja,"/_ Jiyong mencoba mengalah. Karena ia tahu, satu-satunya cara agar terhindar dan meminimalisir kekacauan yang dilakukan Leeteuk Kim-Park dalam kondisi tidak baik adalah dengan mengalah dan bertahan. _/"Kalau begitu, sebagai antisipasi untuk selanjutnya, mari kita berpikir sisi pahit dan atur sebuah rencana."/_

"Kau—apa?"

 _/"Ya-ya-ya,"/_ dari sana Leeteuk tahu bahwa Jiyong sedang bersemangat untuk membicarakan hal ini. _/"begini, seperti yang sudah-sudah dilakukan olehnya, Kibum memasukkan genre romansa pada karyanya yang selalu berbau analisis dan kegiatan detektif. Sebenarnya itu tidak terdengar buruk, bahkan peminat_ _pembacanya semakin lama semakin bertambah. Namun, karena ia belum pernah merasakan apa yang terjadi di dalam novelnya—terutama di sisi genre romansa, membuatnya terlihat kaku dan hambar."/_ lanjutnya. _/"maka dari itu,"/_ Jiyong menjeda dan Leeteuk bersabar. _/"ayo kita beri pelajaran pada anak yang-katanya-tidak-ingin-menikah-itu!"/_

"Memberikannya pelajaran privat, maksudmu?" sebelas alis Leeteuk terangkat satu senti.

 _/"Tepat!"/_

"Aku tidak yakin," Leeteuk berputar-putar pada kursinya. "Kamu tahu benar jika akan itu cukup pemilih dan keras kepala, kan? Kombinasi dari Heechul dan Jaejoong."

 _/"Tidak, jika kita berterus terang."/_

"Oh!" seru Leeteuk. "dia sangat menyukai kesehariannya sebagai novelis, dan mungkin jika kita berterus terang bahwa itu untuk keberlangsungan karyanya ke depan, mungkin Kibum akan mengerti!"

 _/"Tepat!"/_ Jiyong tertawa senang. Lalu tiba-tiba berhenti dan berkata dengan nada lesu, _/"hanya saja, aku tidak tahu dan tidak kenal dengan seseorang yang akan mengajari privat Kibum. Apa kamu punya?"/_

Leeteuk menyadarkan punggungnya yang dibalutkan kemeja piyama, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar, bergulir kesegala arah dan ketika ia melihat sebuah benda yang tergeletak diatas ranjang, seketika pupilnya mencekung tajam. "Aku punya!"

Pria dewasa itu bangun dari duduknya. Ia berjingkat-jingkat semangat dan tawa senang mengalun dari bibirnya yang memiliki senyum menenangkan. Pekikan senang itu membuat Jiyong terkejut dan hendak memarahi Leeteuk karena membuat telinganya berdenging sesaat, ketika kemudian Leeteuk berkata: "Aku punya seseorang yang tepat untuk menjadi pengajar privat Kibum! Sangat-sangat-sangat tepat!"

 _/"Oh ya?!"/_

"Ya!"

 _/"Kalau begitu, kesepakatan telah dibuat!"/_

"Kamu tahu apa yang membuatku sangat senang selain telah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk mengajari Kibum?" tantang Leeteuk. Ia berlari menghampiri ranjangnya dan membanting tubuhnya di sana, hingga benda yang membuatnya mengingat seseorang itu melompat-lompat dan jatuh tepat di perut Leeteuk. "ha-ha-ha-ha, kamu tahu apa itu?"

 _/"Tidak,"/_ di baliknya, Jiyong menggeleng. _/"apa itu?"/_

"Bahwa jika mereka berdua sampai memiliki _nya_ , bukan tidak mungkin kita berhasil membuat _happy ending_ untuk seorang Kibum Kim—si pria yang katanya tidak ingin menikah sama sekali itu."

Ada jeda diantara keduanya, dengan Leeteuk yang sedang membolak-balikkan benda itu dan Jiyong yang sedang menikmati angin jum'at siang di taman tempat mereka hendak menikmati makan siang sesuai keinginan keponakannya.

 _/"Kamu tahu,"/_ hingga Jiyong memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. _/"Aku penasaran, apakah komisi dari sayembara kakak-kakaknya masih berlaku atau tidak."/_

Leeteuk tersenyum lebar. "Kukira masih. Biar aku tanyakan kepada mereka nanti." Kini pria itu merubah posisinya menjadi telungkup. "tapi, apa kamu yakin ingin menjalankan rencana ini?"

 _/"Tergantung penilaianmu tentang novelnya kali ini. Jika bagimu itu jauh dari perkiraan, maka mari kita tawarkan pada dia."/_

"Apa benar tidak masalah?" tanya Leeteuk sekali lagi. Ia ingin kepastian. "maksudku, Kibum tidak sedang dekat dengan siapapun, benar?"

 _/"Tidak, tidak dengan siapapun,"/_ jawab Jiyong. _/"Karena sejauh ini ia belum bercerita apapun tentang itu."/_

Seringai lebar terpahat di wajah malaikat Leeteuk. "Kalau begitu, sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui, Ji." Katanya. "pasti."

Dibaliknya Jiyong pun sama-samar membuat seringaian yang khas. _/"Berhasil membuat karya kolaborasi genre-nya semakin halus, kita juga berhasil membuat Kibum Kim menikah dan kita akan mendapatkan komisi dari kakak-kakaknya."/_

* * *

Mobil merah menggoda Siwon Choi berhenti tepat di pelataran parkir sebuah restoran khas spanyol—restoran bergaya klasik yang cukup ramai dikunjungi warga lokal. Namun, sebagian dari pengunjung itu mengarahkan pandangan pada mereka berdua.

Sementara Siwon Choi sedang mematikan mesin mobilnya, Kibum masih terpaku di tempat dengan mata melotot tegang. Di detik ke delapan setelah mereka tiba di tempat, Kibum menoleh tiba-tiba dengan pandangan ganas.

"Lain kali, aku tidak mau menaiki mobilmu lagi, ingat itu!"

"Apa yang salah?" heran Siwon.

Kibum menganga, ia cukup kaget dengan balasan Siwon yang tampak tidak ada masalah dengannya. "Kamu idiot sekali atau bagaimana?!" sebalnya. "kamu pikir jalan raya ini adalah arena balapan?! Caramu mengemudi membuatku mual, Siwon!"

"Oh, mulutmu sopan sekali, sayang." Siwon mencemooh. "Aku lebih tua tiga tahun darimu, maka biasakanlah berkata sopan kepada yang lebih tua," katanya sambil melepas _safety belt_. "aku mengemudi secepat itu karena kita terlambat dari janjian yang telah aku dan temanku tentukan. Dan itu karena kamu yang lama sekali mengganti pakaian, tuan Kim."

"Ingat tuan Choi," Kibum pun melepas _safety belt_ -nya dengan agak kasar. "ingat karena kamu yang tidak mau keluar dari kamarku dan justru mengulur waktu! Bagaimana aku bisa berganti pakaian jika kamu tetap satu ruangan denganku?!"

"Kenapa kamu malu untuk melakukannya?" Siwon kembali menggoda. "sedangkan kita ini sama-sama pria, Kibum." Seringainya.

Sebuah tamparan ringan mendarat tepat di tengah wajah Siwon, membuat pria itu mengaduh kecil dan justru terkekeh melihat wajah Kibum yang semakin garang dan dihiasi sapuan tipis rona merah. " _What an pervert man_ , _really_!" katanya. "sudahlah, aku sangat lapar dan kenapa orang-orang rumah tidak bilang kalau mereka pergi wisata bersama-sama?!"

"Mungkin karena kamu susah sekali untuk bangun."

"Tapi aku sudah terbiasa bangun pagi dan terbiasa bangun walau hanya mendengar satu kali suara saja."

"Mungkin kamu sangat lelah dan terbuai dengan pelukan hangatku." Goda Siwon sekali lagi. "sampai-sampai kamu bangun siang dan batal untuk ikut piknik dengan Jiyong dan pangeranmu itu, benar?"

"Aku tidak," belanya. "Siwon, kamu sangat tidak sopan sekali pada orang yang baru kamu temui. Kamu tidur di kamar tanpa seizin pemiliknya, kamu memeluknya tanpa izin dan kamu menggoda pemilik kamar berkali-kali."

"Oh, lebih tidak sopan siapa dengan seseorang yang ingin sekali memamerkan miliknya di tempat umum kemarin malam, Kibum? Beritahu aku, beritahu aku."

" _Shuush_!" sergah Kibum. "aku-sangat-lapar-tuan-Siwon-Choi." Kibum bersidekap dan mengeluarkan sisi otoriternya—persis seperti Heechul.

Siwon mengedikkan bahu, "Baiklah, ayo kita keluar dan menikmati menu restoran ini."

Ketika Kibum dan Siwon keluar dari mobil, orang-orang semakin banyak yang memperhatikan mereka. Bahkan begitu pula ketika mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bangunan, diantaranya terdengar bisik-bisik tetangga.

Kibum tidak tahu apa yang mereka katakan, tapi ia yakin jika topik pembicaraannya tidak jauh dari pesona Siwon Choi yang sejak keluar dari mobil selalu memamerkan senyum jokernya. Sementaranya, Kibum tidak memamerkan apapun melainkan hanya melirik-lirik sekilas untuk menjelalati desain interior dari restoran tersebut, dan otaknya mencatat bahwa mungkin suatu hari nanti ia akan mengajak orang-orang rumah untuk makan bersama di sini—tanpa Siwon Choi, tentu saja.

"Siwon!" suara seorang wanita dengan logat dan bahasa asing yang menarik pandangan Kibum. "Siwon, di sebelah sini!" kata wanita itu yang membuat Siwon melangkah cepat kearahnya, meninggalkannya di belakang.

Meninggalkannya yang kini sedang terpaku dengan mata hitam khas keluarga Kim yang menyoroti Siwon dan wanita itu.

Memandang dari jauh, ketika Siwon memeluk erat wanita tinggi semampai berkulit coklat tan cantik dan berambut hitam panjang bergelombang, bahkan sebelah tangan pria Choi itu mendarat di punggung sang wanita dan mengusap lembut daerah sana. Kibum hanya diam merapatkan bibirnya, bahkan ketika pria Choi itu mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi bersemu sang wanita, juga ketika pria Choi itu berbisik mesra hingga wanita itu tertawa. Itu membuat iri sebagian besar para pengunjung, dan menimbulkan decak kagum bahwa betapa serasinya mereka berdua di sana.

Saat itu, Kibum merasa menyesal telah menerima ajakan Siwon untuk bertemu kawannya—atau mungkin bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya.

Atau istrinya.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

.

 **Rnr!Please**

.

 **Terima kasih yang spesial untuk**! _Readers_ , _reviewers_ , _favers_ dan _followers_.

.

Khusus untuk **Nezumi Shizuka** : Wah, aku cukup tersanjung mengingat kamu yang merupakan salah satu author favoritku datang untuk membaca dan sudi me- _review_. Mari langsung ke intinya.

Pertama, konflik dari ff ini—sebenarnya, konflik utama ff ini adalah Kibum Kim yang tidak ingin menikah. Mungkin kamu lupa atau baru tahu jika konflik tidak hanya sebatas bertengkar fisik dengan orang lain, karena konflik pikiran/ pendapat pun bisa juga di sebut konflik, seperti yang terjadi dengan Kibum dan orang-orang sekitar lingkungannya. Mungkin, konflik yang kamu maksud adalah konflik puncaknya, ya? Oh, kalau itu masih belum bisa aku munculkan, jadi harap bersabar.

Kedua, masalah pengulangan yang di _skip_ —aku bingung mau berkata apa, karena itu tergantung yang membacanya. Ada pembaca yang berkata ia menyukai jalan cerita yang rinci dan detil seperti yang aku lakukan di ff ini karena terkesan sesuai dengan kenyataan, semantara kamu tidak suka terlalu berbasa-basi karena terkesan membosankan. Bukan begitu? Tapi, supaya lebih adil, aku akan berusaha untuk menyusun ulang deskripsiannya—meskipun aku tidak yakin itu membuatku dan yang lainnya _sreg_ atau tidak. Ha-ha-ha-ha.

Ketiga, masalah dialog yang diubah menjadi deskripsi—sejujurnya, aku tidak menyukai cerita (terutama novel) yang terlalu banyak dialog, kesannya terlalu ramai dan jadi kacau, apalagi itu adalah dialog yang sebenarnya bisa bermakna penting atau tidak penting, tergantung pengarangnya juga. Selain itu, aku suka sekali novel klasik, dan dari novel klasik yang pernah kubaca, pengubahan dialog menjadi deskripsi itu terlihat mewah. Ha-ha-ha-ha, _well_ , begitu sih menurutku. Tapi kalau menurutmu itu cukup mengganggu, akan aku usahakan untuk dikurangi.

 _Review_ panjang? Tidak apa-apa. Selama review itu membangun bukan untuk menghina-hina, aku sih tidak masalah. Kuharap kamu juga tidak pusing membaca yang diatas, ya. Ha-ha-ha-ha. _Jaa_ , _mata ashita_ , _ne_.


End file.
